Dark Castle
by Mthldezz
Summary: Voici ma version de la vie de Rumple, Bae et Belle dans la Forêt Enchantée. Rumple vit à l'exile avec son fils Bae quand un jour une jeune femme apparaît, elle va changeait involontairement la vie de ces 2 hommes... N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensais ;)
1. Prologue

Rumpelstiltskin était un sorcier très puissant et redoutable. Tout le monde avait peur de lui et sa réputations était la pire de tous les royaumes réunis, il aurait fait plusieurs marché mais le prix était toujours horrible. Son apparence était inhumaine, il était vert avec une peau écailleuse, des cheveux ébouriffés et des yeux mystérieux et effrayant qui faisait froid dans le dos. Il avait plus de 300 ans, il n'a jamais était un homme, c'était un damons sorti des ténèbres contrôlait par une dague qui portait son nom qu'il cacha toujours sur lui. Son coté monstrueux le força des fois à faire des choses horrible et à manipulés les personne. Par le temps il apprit contrôler sa face démoniaque et il préférait vivre en exile dans un immense château dans la montagne pour éviter de faire du mal aux autres.

Il avait aimé une femme il y a bien longtemps, elle se prénommé Mila, il l'avait aimé mais elle ne voulait que son argent et son pouvoirs, elle lui cachait un amant et quand Rumple l'apprit il fut fou de rage. Il les surprit un soir, l'amant de Mila, Kilian Jones alias Capitaine Crochet provoqua Rumpelstiltskin en duel pour pouvoir vivre avec sa bien-aimé mais Rumple le tua pour sauvait sa peau. Mila fut désespéré, elle voulut mettre fin à ses jours mais elle portait l'enfant de Rumpelstiltskin, elle voulut avoir un enfant avant de mourir, dès qu'elle donna naissance à Baelfire elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et elle se jeta pour rejoindre le seul homme qu'elle a toujours aimé.

Il se retrouva seul avec son fils unique qu'il chérissait de tout son cœur. Il était heureux de voir son fils avec une apparence humaine, il ne voulait pas que son fils supporte le même fardeau que lui, celui de ressemblait à un monstre. Son fils était courageux, adorable, intelligent, et honnête. Il aimé lire, s'amuser, utiliser ses pouvoirs qu'il héritait de son père, sortir voir des villes, villages et royaumes. Il n'aurait pas rêvé avoir meilleur fils que lui. Baelfire vieillissait d'une manière différente des autres. Sa croissance était longue, très longue, on voyait un garçon de 14 ans mais en vrai en en avait 279. Soit il prenait 1ans en 20ans… Au moins il avait eu le temps d'avoir les mêmes connaissances de son père et de connaitre quasiment tout sur tout.

* * *

Un jour Rumpelstiltskin réfléchissait, en regardant la fenêtre de sa chambre, si un jour il pourrait aimé de nouveau ou même oser sortir pour voir le monde sans avoir peur qu'on le reconnaisse et qu'on lui veuille du mal, il aurait su se défendre mais il savait aussi que la bête qui était enfermée au fond de son cœur aurait tué ceux qui lui aurait voulu du mal, à lui ou à Bae. Il se détestait, à chaque fois qu'il se voyait dans le miroir il voyait un monstre qui devait mourir et payer pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Non jamais, il oserait sortir de nouveau, jamais personne ne pourrait l'aimer, il s'estimait heureux que son fils l'aime. Et c'était le plus important même si un jour il savait qu'il devait partir, il n'allait pas rester dans les jupons de papa toutes sa vie. Quand Bae aura 360 ans l savait qu'il partirait vivre sa propre vie, sa propre aventures.

Il sentit une main se posait sur son épaule, il se retourna et il vit son fils :

« Papa, tu vas bien ?

-Oui, je vais bien, je réfléchissais c'est tout.

-Très bien, je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir avec moi dans le jardin pour profitait du beau temps. Ça te fera du bien de prendre un peu l'air, et puis c'est le printemps ! Les roses ont dut éclore.

-D'accord, je vais venir pour te faire plaisir. Tu peux commençais à y allais je vais te rejoindre dans pas longtemps je te le promets. »

Bae sourit à son père et il sortit de la pièce pour aller dans le grand jardin de leur demeure. Rumple était encore heureux que son fils veille passé du temps avec lui, d'autres enfants de son âge n'aurait pas aimés restait avec leur parents et auraient préférés jouait avec d'autres enfants mais Bae aimé vraiment passé du temps avec son père et il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis non plus. Il espérait vraiment que son fils puisse s'en faire un jour. Il prit un livre et il rejoignit Bae sous le grand arbre au milieu du jardin, il était en train de jouer avec leur labrador, Spot. C'est Rumple qui trouva un chiot il y a plusieurs mois et il le donna à Bae pour qu'il est un peu plus de compagnie. Ils étaient assis sous l'arbre, le jardin était splendide, il y avait des rose de toutes les couleurs, l'herbe était bien coupés et d'un beau vert. Il y avait quelque papillons et oiseux qui se baladaient. C'était vraiment un magnifique jardin.

Rumple ouvrit le livre et il commença à raconter l'histoire préféré de Bae. C'était le conte de La princesse et du dragon, c'était une princesse qui s'enfuit de son château car elle refusait d'épousait un roi, elle se réfugia dans une grotte quand elle tomba sur un dragon. Elle fuit terrifié et elle s'enfuie de la grotte. Quand elle se trouva dans la forêt des loups l'attaquèrent mais la princesse fut sauvée par le dragon. Elle fut reconnaissante envers le dragon et elle l'embrassa sur le bout de son nez. Sous l'effet du baiser le dragon se transforma en homme laid et sans charme et il remercia la princesse ne lui expliquant que c'était une méchante fée qui lui avait jeté cette malédiction. La princesse n'aima pas son apparence mais elle voulut son montré sa gratitude et elle l'invita dans son château, elle apprit à connaitre cet homme et elle l'aima pour son cœur et sa gentillesse et elle l'épousa et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours.

Bae regarda son père, il le voyait un peu triste :

« Sait-tu pourquoi ce conte c'est mon préféré ?

-Non, Pourquoi ?

-Tout simplement parce que la princesse appris à aimer cet homme pour ce qu'il était et non pour son apparence. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras le véritable amour, papa.

-Je suis aussi laid à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

-Tu te trompe et une personne s'en apercevra un jour j'en suis certains ! »

Rumple allait lui répondre quand il entendit un bruit à l'autre bout du jardin. Il se leva et fit signe à Bae de restait ici, mais le jeune garçon était têtu et il rejoignit son père. Ils tombèrent sur une jeune femme, brune aux cheveux bouclés, une peau blanche, légèrement rosée et lisse, elle portait une robe bleue avec un chemisier blanc à manches courtes en dessus. Elle était très belle, il remarqua des blessures sur son corps. Il voulut l'aidés pour la porter mais elle était trop faibles pour marcher alors il l'a porta dans ses bras. Il la pose dans un lit, dans une petite chambre simple. Elle les remercia pour leur gentillesse. Bae était curieux et il lui pos a une simple question :

« Comment vous-vous appeler ?

-Belle… Je m'appelle Belle… »

Elle s'évanoui après avoir prononcé cette phrase.


	2. Le destin

Rumple regarda la jeune femme avec intriguassions, « Belle » c'était son nom, il était sûr d'avoir déjà entendu son quelque part, mais il ne savait pas où. Il décida de la guérir de ses blessures, elle en avait partout, de la tête à ses pieds, toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres, il y en avait qui était tellement profonde, c'était un vrai miracle qu'elle soit vivante. Rumple demanda à son fils d'aller cherchait de l'eau et de la nourriture pour elle. IL resta assis sur le lit en regardant cette femme de toute beauté. Comment avait-elle réussi à venir jusqu'ici ? Il devrait l'interrogé quand elle se réveillerait. Baelfire arriva dans la chambre et posa de l'eau et quelques pommes sur la table, près du lit et il partit avec son père en fermant la porte pour la laissé se reposait.

Ils partirent au salon, Bae se posa sur le canapé près de la grande cheminée et Rumple s'assit sur le fauteuil, en face de son fils.

«Papa, tu penses qu'elle vas s'en sortir ?

-Bien sûr, je l'ai guéri, mais dès qu'elle ira mieux, il faudra qu'elle parte.

-Pour une fois qu'il y a quelqu'un à la maison…

-Bae, On en connait pas cette femme, on ne sait pas si elle a de bonne attention ou non !

-En tout cas je pense qu'elle est venue par hasard sinon pourquoi avait-elle ses cicatrices ? »

Rumple soupira, son fils avait raison, il ne la connaissait pas, il voulait savoir d'abord qui elle était puis vois si elle était de confiance ou non, et si c'était non il la jetterait du château et il lui ferait oubliais toute les moments qu'elle aura passait au château.

* * *

Le lendemain Rumple décida de rendre visite à Belle, il ouvrit la chambre et il vit la jeune femme allongée sur son lit, elle était beaucoup moins blanche qu'hier, et elle avait l'air d'être en meilleur forme. Elle le vit et elle s'allongea sur le lit et le salua avec un petit sourire. Il la regarda mais il réagissez pas vraiment à son sourire il s'avança et la regarda dans ses yeux bleus, qu'il trouvait hypnotisant, envoutant, magnifique, merveilleux et incroyable. Il trouvait qu'elle avait un charme fou, elle était encore plus belle qu'hier, enfin hier elle était en mauvaise forme, mais elle était d'une beauté inoubliable. Il évita de montré tout sentiment, et de faire sortir la bête, il préférait la sortir face à des inconnus.

Belle le regarda mais elle ne semblait pas en avoir peux, aux contraire, elle était fascinée par la personne qui se tenait en face d'elle, elle fut même soulagée que ce soit lui, même contente. Elle vit bien qu'il voulait lui faire peur mais elle décida d'ignorée et de lui parler.

« Bonjour.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Vous pourriez dire « Bonjour » !

-Bonjour ! Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je m'appelle Belle.

-Mais encore.

-Je vois que vous m'avez oubliais.

-De quoi vous parlez ?

-Je suis venue vous rendre visite il y a plusieurs années quand j'étais encore une enfant… J'étais venue vous demandez de l'aide pour sauver ma mère, et vous m'aviez proposé une bougie, mais il fallait que j'échange sa vie contre celle d'une autre personne et j'avais refusé…

-Ah oui ! Cette enfant désespérée qui n'osait pas sacrifier une autre personne pour sauver sa petite maman ! »

Belle baissa la tête et regarda le sol de manière triste. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir sauvée sa mère. Mais elle ne pourrait jamais sacrifiée la vie d'une personne pour une autre. Elle avait vu sa mère mourir, c'était horrible, les images tournée dans sa tête comme pour lui dire qu'elle est morte par sa faute. Elle sentit des larmes qui allaient coulés, elle se retenait mais quelque une lui échappa.

Rumple vit des larmes coulait sur son visage, pour une mystérieuse raison ça lui fait mal au cœur de la voir ainsi. Il préféra enchainée la discussion pour ne lui faire oublier ces dernières paroles.

« Comment avez-bous réussir à venir jusqu'à moi ? Et Pourquoi aviez-vous toutes ses blessures ?

-Blanche-Neige est une amie à moi, je l'ai revu il a quelques mois et elle m'a dit où elle allait partir pour se protéger de la Méchante Reine, je suis restée avec elle mais on s'est fait prendre par les garde de la Reine, j'ai réussi faire diversion pour que Blanche puisse s'enfuir. Mais la Reine m'a enfermée et elle a voulu que je lui donne des informations sur Blanche. Elle me faisait beaucoup de torture mais jamais je lui ai dit quoique soit.

-Je vois… Connaissant Regina elle n'a pas dû faire les choses à moitiés et elle a dut s'amusée avec votre pauvre âme innocente. Et comment êtes-vous venu jusqu'ici ?

-Le chasseur de la Reine m'a libéré et il m'a dit de partir à la forêt, le plus loin possible, malheureusement les gardes m'ont retrouvé et ils ont essayé de me tuais, deux d'entre eux ont réussi à me blessais, j'ai perdu beaucoup de sang et je me sentais faible. Mais par chance, je suis tombée sur votre demeure et j'ai utilisais mes dernière force pour escaladait votre mur. Et je pense que vous connaissez la suite. »

Rumple l'a dévisagea, il voulait essayer de voir si elle mentait mais elle avait l'air sincère. Au moins, maintenant, il savait pourquoi il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu et qui elle était vraiment. Il remarqua qu'elle avait l'air fatigué et qu'elle était un peu sal. Il lui proposa à ce qu'elle parte se lavait et qu'il lui passe de nouveaux vêtement. Elle accepta et elle suivit Rumpelstiltskin à la salle de bain, il lui laissa de beaux vêtement sur une chaise et il l'a laissa seule pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité.

* * *

Belle retournai dans sa chambre après s'être lavée et changeait. Elle s'assit sur son lit en regardant la pièce quand elle vit un petit mot. Elle fut ravie de le lire, ça lui disant qu'on irait la cherchait à 21h pour l'invitait à diner. C'est ce dont elle avait le plus besoin de compagnie. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle avait traversée, elle a dut souffrir durant des mois, des tortures les plus inhumaine, même les pires monstres ne pourrait pas faire de choses aussi horrible. Elle ressenti encore la douleur. Elle avait l'impression d'être seule et perdue. Plus d'une fois l'idée de la mort lui passa à l'esprit comme-ci s'était la dernière solution… Elle espéra de tout cœur que jamais elle n'allait souffrir de nouveau.

Elle entendit quelqu'un frappait à la porte et elle vit un jeune garçon de 14 ans environ rentrait.

« Bonsoir, je m'appelle Baelfire, j'étais présent quand mon père vous a trouvée.

-Enchantée, je suis Belle. Et Rumpelstiltskin est votre père ?

-Oui !

-Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un enfant.

-Maintenant vous le savez ! Et suivez-moi je vais vous emmenait dans la salle à manger. »

Baelfire aimait bien cette femme pour une raison qu'il ignorait il avait l'impression qu'elle n'était pas ici par hasard, comme-ci le destin voulait qu'elle vienne ici dans ce château. En plus juste avant que son père et lui la trouve ils avaient parlés de l'amour. Peut6être que c'était elle, le véritable amour de son père. C'était le destin qui l'avait emmené ici pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de son père e qu'ils se marient ! Il en était certains mais il fallait juste qu'ils tombent amoureux et qu'après il avoue leur sentiments l'un pour l'autre et puis le fin heureuse commence ! Il se mit à réfléchir, son histoire parait peu logique mais avec l'amour tout était possible.

I arrêta de pensait quand Belle posa sa main sur son épaule pour qu'il aille moins vite et aussi pour qu'ils pussent parlés un peu. Il lui posa deux trois questions, les même que son père lui fit remarquait Belle et qui la faisait rire. Il l'aimait bien, elle était sympa.

Ils arrivèrent à la salle à manger ou le Ténébreux les attendait déjà.


	3. La servante

Belle retrouva dans sa chambre, elle avait été ravie par le diner, le repas était délicieux, Bae était un garçon assez curieux et agréable. Le seul bémol pour elle c'était Rumpelstiltskin. Il était assez distant, de temps en temps il lui posait des questions mais elle avait plus l'impression qu'il voulait lui faire peur et non qu'il voulait lui faire plaisir. Mais elle voulait savoir qui il était vraiment, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était une bête alors qu'il avait un fils et que sa se voyait qu'il aimait son fils. Elle lui avait demandé de l'aide quand elle était encore qu'une enfant, et elle se souviendrait toujours de ce qu'il avait fait.

Elle entendit quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Elle se dirigea vers la porte puis l'ouvrit quand elle vit Rumple de dos.

« Vous partez ?

-Non, je voulais juste vous voir… Enfin vous faire une offre.

-Je vous écoute.

-Pourriez-vous venir avec moi j'ai quelque chose à vous montrais.

-D'accord. »

Elle suivit le Ténébreux jusqu'à une tour, ils entrèrent dans une chambre, une belle chambre aux murs blanc, avec deux trois tableaux accrochés aux murs, un lit assez grand pour deux personne, une grande armoire qui tenait de belle robes et enfin une petite bibliothèque avec quelques livres.

Belle fut émerveillée de découvrir cette chambre, mais pourquoi l'avait-t-il emmené ici ?

« Belle, voici vote chambre !

-Pour moi ?

-Je viens de vous dire que oui ! Et j'espère qu'elle vous plait.

-Oui, beaucoup, mais pourquoi voulez-vous que je m'installe ici ?

-C'est une idée de mon fils et je pense aussi que sa serait plus confortable pour vous.

-Je vous en remercie. »

Belle lui sourit, Rumple aimé vraiment son sourire, c'était si beau à regarder, durant tout le diner il avait peu parlé mais il avait fait très attention à ce que disait son invitée, il trouvait sa voix douce et tout ce qu'elle disait paraissait très naturelle et c'était beaux à entendre. Il avait décidé de lui laisser une chance en lui offrant cette chambre.

Belle voyait dans ses yeux qu'il l'appréciait, il avait beau essayait de faire le monstre mais elle voyait à travers son masque.

Elle se rapprocha de lui avec un grand sourire et le remercia de nouveau en lui expliquant que ça lui faisait très plaisir. Il lui sourit enfin puis reparti en la laissant seule profité de sa nouvelle chambre.

Il trouvait cette femme intrigante, mais très belle, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Il avait beaucoup de peine pour elle, elle a dut beaucoup souffrir avec Regina. Elle était toujours souriante mais il voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle était triste et qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert…

Il commença à marcher vers sa chambre quand il décida de retourné voir Belle, il partit cherchait un peu de thé avant, il tenait vraiment à voir comment elle se sentait, il voyait sa tristesse dans son regard que ça lui faisait vraiment mal. Il frappa à sa porte. Elle ne répondit pas mais il l'entendit pleurais, il ouvra la porte pour voir la jeune femme, assise sur son lit, les larmes qui coulait sur son visage et en chemise de nuit qui souligné parfaitement sa silhouette.

« Belle… Que vous arrive-t-il ? »

Elle fut surprise de voir Rumpelstiltskin dans sa chambre à cette heure-ci. Elle était ravie de voir qu'il se soucié un peu d'elle. Elle le regarda un peu perdu et sourit légèrement. Elle répondit que rien mais Rumple voyait qu'elle mentit, il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit ses mains.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

-Disons que… Je… J'ai peur… J'ai peur que Regina me retrouve… J'ai un passé pas très beau et j'ai toujours souffert… croyais-moi vous me donné plus que je n'ai jamais reçu…

-Ne vous en fait pas Belle, Je ferais en sorte que Regina ne vous trouve pas.

-Vous… Vous me le promettais ?

-Je vous le promets Belle ! »

Rumple sécha ses larmes avec ses mains et caressa doucement le magnifique visage de Belle, puis serra les mains de la Belle dans les sienne. Belle et Rumple se regardèrent profondément dans les yeux de l'autres, Rumple voyait un univers assez triste qui s'estompé petite à petit à travers ses paroles et il y voyait aussi l'espoir. Belle y voyait aussi de la souffrance mais il y avait aussi une lueur d'amour. Ils sentirent leur cœur battre plus fort et leur joue devenir rouges. Rumple lâcha ses mains et s'éloigna un peu d'elle.

Rumple proposa du thé à Belle qu'elle accepta directement, ils burent deux-trois infusion chacun et discutèrent toutes la nuit. Belle se sentait de plus en plus alaise avec lui et elle remarque aussi que durant cette nuit-là il s'était plus ouvert, ce qu'elle apprécia énormément. Elle demanda même à aider dans le château pour nettoyer. Il accepta en lui donnant un plan du château pour ne pas qu'elle se perde.

* * *

Bae, frappa à la chambre de Belle. Il entra et vit son père et Belle rigolait ensemble. Ça lui fit plaisir, et si c'était VRAIMENT le véritable amour qui opérait. Ça serait génial, ne plus il trouvait que Belle ferait une super mère. Il les rejoignait et s'assis entre Belle et son père. Curieux comme il l'était-il posa quelque question ?

« **Alors vous restez ici ?**

-_Oui tu pensais que j'allais partir quand ?_

-**Bah, mon père ne savait pas si vous pouvait être une personne de confiance, alors il hésitait.**

-_Vraiment ?_

-… Je… Je ne savais pas qui vous étiez, et de toute façon vous restait pour nettoyait alors je vous fais confiance maintenant.

-**Ne vous en fait pas je comprends, moi-même je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait se passait. Mais je suis ravie de restais.**

-Tant mieux ! Et sinon vous êtes célibataire ?

-_… Euh… Comment dire…_ »

Belle devenue toute rouge, et elle bafouilla mais elle réussit à sortir la réponse qu'attendais le jeune garçon.

« _Mon père m'a fiancé de force à un homme appelait Gaston, depuis que j'ai aidé Blanche jamais je ne les ait revus… Mais je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui alors il ne me manque pas._

-**Je vois... Et vous savez lire et écrire ?**

-_Oui._

-**Vous savez traduire beaucoup de langue.**

-_Oui_

-**Combien de langues ?**

-_Houlà… Il y en a tellement… Alors ? anglais, français, italien, espagnol, néerlandais, allemand, portugais, chinois, japonais, latin, grecque, thaïlandais, marocains, arabe et Pakistanais. Donc 15 langues._

-Couramment ?

-_Non seulement, Anglais, français, espagnol, italien, allemand et néerlandais. Sinon le reste je me débrouille._

-**Pas mal du tout. Et sinon vous…**

-Tu as fini avec tes questions Bae ?

-**Tu sais que je suis curieux et c'est la 1re fois qu'une personne reste aussi longtemps depuis presque 280 ans.**

-_Tu… Tu as 280 ans ?_

-**Presque dans 3 mois, pour vous c'est l'équivalent de 14 ans, disions que en 20 ans je prends 1 ans.**

-_Waouh ! Je ne m'y attendais pas et vous Rumple quel âge avez-vous ?_

-364 ans.»

Belle le regarda avec de gros yeux. Elle n'en revenait pas ils étaient très vieux, elle ne faisait même pas la moitié de l'âge de Bae !

Ils continuèrent a discuté tous les trois. Bae apprécia cette femme et il fut content que son père aussi. Comme quoi l'amour opérait vraiment. En tout cas il ne savait pas quand mais il avait hâte de voir la relation entre son père et Belle évoluer.


	4. La souffrance

Cela faisait 1 mois que Belle était servante dans le Dark Castle, elle avait découvert beaucoup de pièces les unes plus belle que les autres, et elle découvrit aussi des passages secrets, de la bibliothèque à celle de la salle de bain, une qui faisait du salon à la cour etc… Mais la plus intéressante à ses yeux, celle qui menait de sa chambre à celle de Rumple. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorée elle aimée beaucoup cette homme et il la fascinée. Il était écailleux certes, mais il y avait une part humaine en lui qu'elle aimait voir. Elle savait comment il se voyait, comme un bête mais il n'en était pas une à ses yeux. Sinon comment son fils pourrait l'aimer ? Et elle comment ? Enfin… Elle ne savait pas quoi en pensait, elle ne savait pas il elle l'aimait. Après tout, jamais elle n'a était amoureuse et elle n'y connaissait rien à l'amour. Alors comment savoir ? Elle décida de retirée ces dernières pensé de la tête et de faire un peu de ménage.

* * *

Rumple était en train de tisser dans sa chambre. Ça lui faisait oublier sa souffrance et toutes les personnes qu'il avait perdues. Seul Baelfire avait le don de lui donner le sourire même dans les moments les plus sombres. Il était un monstre depuis 364 ans, depuis 364 ans il était sous l'emprise de sa dague qui ne lui avait fait qu'affligée que malheur et souffrance, on l'a déjà utilisé et ceux qui l'on fait l'ont amèrement regretté, il avait fait souffrir des personnes, des villages, des royaumes en ne laissant que derrière lui des ruines, des cadavres et du sang partout. Il n'aimait pas être ce monstres, la seul chose qui le rendait humain était son fils mais le jour où ce dernier disparaitrait il serait perdu, seul et sans aucune importance pour personnes, et redeviendrai le véritable monstre qu'il essaye de cacher dans son cœur noir remplit par les ténèbres.

Il se mit à pensais à Belle, elle qui était une femme étrange, tellement bizarre mais aussi intelligente et belle à la fois. A chaque fois qu'il la voyait ça lui faisait toute chose: son rythme cardiaque augmentait, il avait l'impression qu'il faisait plus chaud dans la pièce et il se sentait aussi bizarre à certain moment. Etait-il amoureux de cette jeune et ravissante femme ? Il n'en savait rien et ne préférait ne rien savoir. Il devait avouer qu'il avait peur, et si il perdait Bae et qu'il redevenait le fameux Dark One qui tué quiconque sur son passage, et si il tué Belle, ou la blesserait ou même si elle décidait de s'enfuir pour ne pas restait avec ce monstre.

Il devait retirée toutes ses pensées de sa tête. Il me mit à tissé, encore et encore, sans s'arrêter en accélérant de plus en plus vite de rythme. Les fils d'or commençait à faire plusieurs mettre de long. Il était tellement nerveux qu'il se mit à respirer de plus en plus fort et sans même qu'il s'en rende compte il se mit à marmonné les mêmes choses « Plus jamais… Plus jamais ce monstre ! Plus jamais le Dark One, plus jamais ! » Il en devenait fou et se mit inconsciemment à rire pour cacher sa peur. Mais il s'arrêta net quand il sentit une main se posé sur la sienne. Il détourna son regard du rouet pour voir Belle le regardait avec ses grand yeux bleu qui cette fois-ci était remplie d'inquiétude.

Belle était rentré par le passage secret, elle ne pensait pas le voir dans sa chambre en une si belle journée mais elle se senti malaise quand elle l'entendit marmonner des choses incompréhensible. Il était dans un état secondaire et il l'avait tellement aidés qu'elle lui devait bien ça.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien… Rien du tout !

-Vous mentez !

-Nan !

-Dites-moi ce qu'il vous arrive, s'il vous plait… Je vous ai vu il y a deux secondes presque dingue et ce n'est pas normal. Alors racontez-moi.

-… Il n'y a rien à dire. Je… Belle comment me voyez-vous ? »

Elle fut surprise à sa questions, Pourquoi ce soucie-t-il se savoir à quoi elle pensée de lui ? Elle hésita à répondre non pas par peur de l'énervé mais par peur de sa réactions aux mots qu'elle allait prononcer. Elle bafouilla, Rumple trouvait n'aimait pas quand elle commençait à bafouiller car après elle disait des choses très intimes, non pas qu'il n'aimait pas entendre mais par ce qu'après ça lui redonné de mauvais souvenir qui la rendait triste.

« Eh bien… Je vous connais vraiment depuis peu mais enfant vous m'avez aidé et maintenant vous me donnez une possibilité d'avoir une meilleure vie sans que je me préoccupe de qui va venir me faire du mal le soir ou des choses du genre. Et… je sais que vous êtes un homme bon, un peu un héros à mes yeux... Sans vous vexez bien-sûr ! Et vous êtes aussi un formidable père et croyez-moi j'aurais aimez avoir un père comme vous. Non pas que je vous considère comme un père… Ce n'est pas ce que je dis… C'est que vous donnez beaucoup d'affection à votre fils. Ce qui est très bien, et je le pense vraiment ! Mais c'est que moi je n'ai pas eu cette affection par mon père c'est tout… »

Les paroles de Belle touchaient vraiment Rumpelstiltskin. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit des choses aussi sincères. Elle était si douce et elle avait l'air tellement sincère. Il y avait-il un espoir pour qu'il puisse aimer et pour qu'il puisse être aimé en retour ? Il l'espérait, au final il était peut-être amoureux de cette ravissante femme. Mais la dernière phrase de sa servante l'intrigués. « Je n'ai pas eu cette affection par mon père » Il fut triste t'entendre ça, et voyait que ça faisait du mal à Belle d'en avoir parlé, elle était fragile et il eut l'impression qu'elle venait de se biser. Il prit ses deux mains et les serra fort contre les siennes, ses yeux se plantèrent dans les siens comme le premier soir où il était ensemble dans la chambre de Belle sauf que Bae n'allait pas rentrer vu qu'il était au village aujourd'hui. Il s'ouvra un peu et lui demanda une seule et simple questions :

« Belle, racontez-moi votre enfance, votre relation avec votre père, je vois que vous souffert et si vous vous ouvrez un peu plus ça vous fera du plus grand bien.

-Seulement si vous me racontez votre histoire à vous en premiers ! Et que vous m'expliquez pourquoi vous étiez dans cet état pour le moins folle et triste à voir avant que j'arrive.

-Très bien… Alors je suis née il y a 364 ans et je suis née sous ma forme d'aujourd'hui, un couple de paysan m'a adoptée quand je n'étais qu'un bébé. Ma mère adoptive est morte quand je n'avais que 3 ans et mon père m'a abandonné à mes 8 ans aux villes filles du village, elle m'on apprit a tissé et je faisais de l'or ce qui nous rendait services pour vivre. Je suis parti de chez elles quand je devais avoir à peine 15-16 ans pour les évitez plus d'ennuis à cause de moi… J'ai toujours était rejeté par mon apparence et mes pouvoirs et mes saute d'humeur ne m'aidait pas à m'ouvrir des autres et … Je possède une dague qui peux me contrôler, tout ce qu'un humain veut faire je peux le faire pour lui si il possède ma dague. On m'a forcé a tué des villages entiers, des fois je devenais incontrôlable et je tués tous ceux qui osait se mettre sur mon passage, par chance j'ai appris à me contrôler avec le temps mais j'ai fait des choses abominables dont je ne suis pas fière. La seule fois où je suis vraiment tombés amoureuse c'était quand j'ai rencontré Mila, la mère de Baelfire mais elle m'aimé que pour le pouvoir et quand j'ai appris qu'elle a eu une relation avec un pirate dénommé Hook je l'ai enfermé dans le château et j'ai tué son amant, elle se suicida juste après avoir donné naissance à mon fils… Jamais personne ne m'a aimé a part mon fils, et je m'estime heureux qu'il puisse m'aimé. De toute façon je suis un monstre et jamais personne ne pourra m'aimé et si je venais à perdre mon fils je pense que mon ancien-moi celui qui est sanguinaire est pire que monstrueux refera surface et laissera libre court à sa colère. Et je n'hésiterais pas à vous faire du mal… Et je ne demande rien de tout ça. Et si je devenais fou quand je tissé c'était par peur car je suis lâche et le véritable Dark One va revenir…

-Rumple… Je suis tellement désolé pour vous, vous avez tant souffert personne ne mérite de souffrir ainsi…

-Peut-être mais je pense qu'on souffre de la même manière. Et ne le niez pas je vois votre souffrance à chaque fois que je croise votre regard… Racontez-moi votre passez Dearie.

-Ma mère est morte quand je n'avais que 7ans… Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'affection de mon père et il sous-entendait même que si ma mère était morte c'était de ma faute et sans moi elle serait encore en vie aujourd'hui… Malgré ça il m'a donné la meilleur éducation possible même si des fois il me donné des coups pour me punir de mon arrogance… mais même si je ne faisais que tombée un verre ou un livre il me punissait gravement… Ça me faisait très mal mais je me disais que je l'avais méritée vu que je n'étais qu'une vraiment gourde, une jeune fille sans aucune valeur… Du moins c'est ce qu'il me disait à longueur de journée… La seule fois où j'ai eu de l'importance c'était pour me vendre, me fiancer quand j'ai eu 15 ans au fils d'un homme puissant, à Gaston, un homme égoïste, tordu d'esprit et brutal, on aurait dû se marié le jour de mes 18ans. Il … Il m'a fait du mal plus d'une fois… Et il… Il a même abusé de moi… Je ne pouvais rien faire et même si j'aurais dû en parler personne ne m'aurait cru… Mais par chance j'ai pu m'enfuir quand j'avais 17 ans peu de temps après j'ai rencontré Blanche-Neige, on est devenue amis et on s'enfuit souvent pour éviter la Méchante Rein. Un jour on s'est fait prendre par Regina et elle m'a capturée et m'a torturé mentalement et physiquement des pires façons possibles pour que je lui dise des informations sur Blanche. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir et j'ai atterri dans votre cour. J'ai toujours était seule plongée dans mes livres car ce monde pour moi était un rêve pour moi et sa me permettait d'oublié ma souffrance et ma peine.

-Vous n'aviez pas eu des moments de bonheur ?

- Le seul vraiment moment où j'ai eu de l'espoir c'est qu'après vous avoir demandais de l'aide pour ma mère, je m'étais noyée dans la rivière pas loin d'ici et vous m'aviez sauvés la vie et j'étais restée quelque jour dans une chambre le temps que je me remette sur pieds et vous vous étiez très bien occupée de moi. Et depuis ce jour je vous un peu comme mon héro… Je me suis toujours dit qu'on ne savait pas ce que quelqu'un à au fond du cœur tant qu'on ne le connait pas vraiment. Et je me suis promis que si je le reverrai un jour je lui raconterai ça pour qu'il sache je que j'ai au fond de mon cœur. Et c'est un peu vous qui me donnez de l'espoir depuis ce jour… »

Belle c'était mise en larmes quand elle avait mentionné son passé et ses blessures, elle pleura moins quand elle dit qui était son espoir, elle en devin même un peu trop rouge.

Rumple la serra dans ses bras avec les larmes aux yeux. Comment cette jeune fille avait-elle-fait pour survivre à tout ça ? Il n'en savait rien mais il tenait la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Elle était si douce, si belle, si intelligente, son parfum était exquis. Elle était juste parfaite à ses yeux. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'était livré à elle car jamais il n'avait raconté tout ça à quiconque même pas à son propres fils. Cette femme lui plaisait vraiment, maintenant il le savait il était amoureux de Belle et il allait la protéger de tous les dangers du monde, elle avait assez souffert et plus jamais elle versera une larme de tristesse. Mais il refusait de l'aimait, il se doutait qu'il allait être plus monstrueux que maintenant et Belle ne pourra pas l'en empêché. Devais-t-il écoutait son cœur qui lui disait de l'aimé ou sa raison qui lui disait l'inverse ? Il n'en savait rien mais il allait se concentré sur le moment présent.

Belle savait qu'elle devenait de plus en plus rouge. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans les bras du Rumpelstiltskin. Il sentait bon pour elle, un drôle d'odeur de miel était sur lui. Elle aimait le sentir, elle aimait être dans ses bras, elle l'aimait et c'était une certitude. Pour la 1re fois de sa vie elle était amoureuse et c'était de lui, de Rumpelstiltskin. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui attendait mais elle espérait qu'elle serait pour toujours avec lui. Ses larmes commença à partir, elle retira ses bras de Rumple et le regarda profondément dans les yeux et le remercia avec un sourire assez timide, elle fut contente quand Rumple lui rendu son sourire avec un peu de rouge sur ses joues.

* * *

Les heures passa, il faisait déjà nuit et Belle se retrouva dans le jardin près de l'endroit où Rumple et Bae l'avaient retrouvés. Elle s'était assise et elle lisait « La légende de la Fleur de la vie ». Elle adorait ce livre remplie de mystère, d'aventure et de romance. Elle leva sa tête et vit Rumple assit sous un arbre plus loin. Elle se leva et le rejoins.

Rumple était content de la voir, sous la clarté de la lune elle était encore plus belle, il l'invita à le rejoindre et ils se mirent à parlés. L'enfance des deux nos pas étaient faciles et ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient faire confiance à l'autre. Ils parlèrent et ils s'avouèrent des choses qu'il avait fait ou non, Rumple eut une idée quand Belle lui annonça qu'elle n'avait jamais était dans un bal car son père le lui interdisait.

Belle apprécia parlé avec Rumple, il se rapprocha vraiment et plus il en disait sur lui et plus elle l'aimé. C'était magique. Elle entendit de la musique et n'avait aucune idée de où sa pouvait venir.

« Rumple vous savez-d-ou viens la musique ?

-Non, enfin, c'est moi qui l'es créés mais je ne peux pas vous dire où sont les instruments exactement.

-Mais … Mais pourquoi ?

-Voulez-vous dansé ? »

Elle fut étonnée par la question mais elle accepta. Il lui prit ses mains et la mena dans une valse. Elle avait du mal au début mais elle avait un bon professeur. Leur corps était serrés l'un contre l'autre leurs tête se rapprochaient. La musique commença à disparaitre au fur et à mesure et Rumple stoppa la danse en gardant Belle dans ses bras. Leur front était comme collés Belle avait ses mains contre le torse de Rumple et la main droite de Rumple étant dans le dos de sa partenaire et la gauche caressé sa joue.

« Mercie pour cette 1re danse, je n'aurais pas rêvé de meilleur partenaire… »

C'est ce que Belle lui murmura, elle voulait l'embrassé mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'allait être sa réactions. Elle se contenta de lui faire un simple bisou sur sa joue et le remercia de nouveau non pas pour la danse mais pour tout ce qu'il avait fait et elle partit dans sa chambre aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Rumple se retrouva seul dans le jardin et il vit la belle partir, il décida peu de temps après de retrouvait la sienne de chambre et de s'endormir en pensant à ce moment qu'il venait de passé avec Belle. Elle était en lui et elle le resterait.

* * *

**_ J'espère que ce chapitre bous à plu un petit reviews me ferait énormément plaisir. Et à bientôt j'espère! _**

**_Mthldezz _**


	5. Regina

Baelfire était fou de joie, la nuit dernière il s'était réveillé en entendant de la musique qui venait du jardin et il avait vu Belle et son père dansait ensemble. Il avait observait toute la scène, même le moment où Belle avait embrassait son père, enfin il ne savait pas elle l'avait embrassé ou non mais leur tête était très proches même trop proches pour une simple relation domestique-maitre. Il s'imaginait déjà sa vie si Belle et son père se marierait, ils seraient heureux, avec beaucoup d'enfants etc… Bon c'était peut-être un peu tôt pour lui de pensait à avoir des frères et sœurs mais il savait que eux deux finirait bientôt ensemble. Il n'espérait pas que les deux s'évitent pour ne pas avouer leurs sentiments à l'autre, sinon il donnerait un coup de pouce. Lui qui avait tant voulu avoir une mère il pensait que Belle serait la plus merveilleuse, la plus formidable et la plus parfaite mère qu'il pourrait avoir. Mais pour une raison mystérieuse il se dit que ça allait être compliqué comme-ci un danger allait arrivée… Mais bon après tout il n'avait presque 280 ans et il ne connaissait pas tout de la vie, et se sentiment partirait tôt ou tard. Du moins, il l'espérait…

* * *

Rumple était assis sur un fauteuil au salon, il repensa encore pour la énième fois à la nuit dernière, au jardin avec Belle. Il avait dansé mais il eut l'impression qu'il l'avait écœuré, il croyait qu'elle allait l'embrassé mais elle s'est contenté d'un petit baiser sur sa joue. Il ne savait plus quoi pensait. L'aimait-elle ou l'écœura-t-elle ? Il était perdu, il savait qu'il l'aimait, elle ! La douce et innocente jeune fille au passé difficiles. Il était perdu dans ses esprits. De toute façon pour lui jamais personne ne pourrait aimer le monstre qu'il était à part son fils dont il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'aimait.

Il restait longtemps perdu dans ses pensé quand il entendit quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée. Il ouvra avec sa magie et fut surprit de voir qui se trouvait en face de lui. C'était elle, une femme d'environ 35 ans élégante, avec les yeux et les cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit, et un air provocatrice qu'il détestait. C'était Regina Mills ou plus exactement La Méchante Reine, celle qui en voulait à Blanche-Neige et qui avait enfermé Belle et l'avait torturé.

Elle lui sourit à pleine dent, que voulait-elle ce sorcière ! Il se posa la question et l'observa avec une certaine fureur qu'il évité d'exposé à elle.

« Bonjour mon cher, comment-va tu ?

- Que veux-tu Regina ?

- J'ai besoin de toi !

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Pour retrouvais une prisonnière, Belle c'est son nom ! »

Rumple voulut hurlait et la jetait dehors mais il évita, sinon elle serrait revenue et sa visite serait encore plus désagréable. Belle avait des informations sur Blanche et ça devait être pour ça que Regina voulait la récupéré. Il savait aussi que dès que Regina aura la main sur Belle elle lui ferait faire des tortures encore pires qu'avant !

Regina avança vers Rumple en gardant un sourire très charmeur. Une fois près de lui elle lui redemanda son aide mais refusa. Elle se rapprocha de nouveau mais en cherchant à le séduire et lui murmurant à l'oreille :

« Rumple, mon cher Rumple tu ne vas pas me dire non à-moi ton élève préférait.

-Non c'est non ! Maintenant j'ai d'autres choses à faire !

-S'il te plait mon Rumple, on était si proche avant… »

Elle était encore plus près du lui ses lèvres à peine quelque centimètre de lui. Rumple ne bougea pas mais grimaça il se maudit d'avoir eu une relation avec elle. Ils ont commençait à sortir ensemble quand Regina commença à apprendre la magie. Ils sont restés ensemble plusieurs mois et Rumple mit fin à leur relation quand il comprit que Regina l'aimé juste pour son pouvoir et qu'il pouvait lui donné des choses qu'aucun autre homme pouvait lui donné. Comme un enfant qui pourrait avoir une magie assez puissante pour contrôler tous les royaumes. Il la détestait et maintenant elle le draguait de nouveau. Il avait horreur quand elle cherchait à l'utilisé. Il détourna son regard de Regina pour ne pas la laissé prendre le dessus, quand regarda sur sa gauche quand il vit la porte qui menait vers la cave entre-ouverte, il observa de plus près, enfin… il ne bougeait pas mais changea sa vison pour mieux voir et il vit Belle les larmes aux yeux le regardait avec désespoir.

Belle n'en revenait pas. Regina était ici à la demeure de son maitre, qui lui a promis de la protéger. Et en plus Regina le charmait, elle était folle de rage et terriblement jalouse mais c'était juste sa peur et son désespoir qui sortait de son corps, elle qui voulait juste cherchait un vieux livre dans la cave et qu'elle se retrouvait bloqué à observait cette scène qui la dégoutée. Elle croisa son regard à celui de Rumple qui la dévisageait sans montrait aucune expression. Elle lui fit signe de ne rien dire, des larmes coula par peur causé par Regina. Cette femme était la méchanceté incarnée sans cœur, sans pitié. Elle qui croyait aux secondes chances elle avait du mal à y croire pour La Méchante Reine, même si Blanche lui avait raconté son enfance avec elle et surtout le jour où la gentille Regina l'avait sauvé d'un accident de cheval, mais à ses yeux elle restée ainsi Méchante ! Elle supplia du regard Rumple.

« Ma chère, le passé c'est le passé ! Et ce n'est pas avec votre visage remplie de maquillage et vos formes trop généreuses qui vous rendent presque grosse que vous allez me faire changer d'avis ! »

Rumple savait le risque qu'il prenait en disant cela et il savait qu'elle en serait vexée. Il ne le pensait pas vraiment mais si il pouvait blessais Regina de n'importe quelle façon il le ferait ! C'est ce qu'il voulait, la blesser. Il voyait la rage de Regina sortir, elle était vraiment vexés, « Pauvre petite chose » pensa t'il. Mais le visage de La Reine se détendit doucement et la rage se transforma en une tristesse remplie de faux espoir. Regina posa ses mains sur le visage de Rumple et sourit avec une douceur inouïe qui parut très faux pour lui.

« Rumple, Rumple, Rumple… Autrefois tu aimais mon corps et tu voulais toujours que je reste dans tes bras et que jamais je ne parte, tu m'en supplié même… Toutes ses nuits, où on était ensemble, nus dans les bras de l'autre où tu me faisais mille et une promesses, tu caressais et embrassais tout mon corps ! Tu aimais entendre ma voix dire ton nom en pleine action et aussi mon souffle qui se posait sur ton corps. Et mes baisers tu adorais m'embrassait, nos lèvres l'un contre l'autre… Tu sais qu'on pourrait avoir tout ça ensemble, toi et moi réuni de nouveau pour toujours ! On serait heureux, j'aurais réussi a tué Blanche-Neige mais pour ça tu dois me dire où je peux trouvait cette Belle ! »

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa doucement, Belle crut exploser, la personne qui l'a torturé embrasser celle qu'elle aimé ! Et ça voulait dire quoi ce qu'elle avait dit avant ? Eux deux avait eu une relation … Tout les deux ensembles ! Elle voulut reculer pour ne pas en voir plus mais en étant encore sous le choc des paroles de Regina et de leur baiser elle trébucha et tomba dans les escaliers ce qui fit un vacarme énorme qui résonna dans le salon où se trouvait Rumple et son indésirable invitée. Terrifié elle se cacha les larmes aux yeux derrière un meuble enveloppé d'une nappe blanche, avec le seul espoir que Regina ne la trouve pas.

Rumple voulu repousser Regina mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait il était immobilisé, non pas par son charme mais il ne pouvait même pas bougeait son petit doigt… Ça lui faisait vraiment mal … Non pas parce qu'il était faible en étant incapable de bougeait quoique ce soit mais parce qu'il avait vu Belle et ils avait vu son visage à ce moment-là et ça lui faisait terriblement mal. Il crut entendre le cœur de cette dernière se brisait… Mais le pire c'était qu'il allait être séparé sans même qu'il puisse lui expliquait ce qu'il venait de se passé car Regina avait tout entendu et elle irait lui faire du mal… A ca non il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle tombe sur Belle. Mais il était encore immobilisé alors comment vous pouvait-il l'aidés ?

Regina se dirigea cers la cave où elle avait entendu le bruit. Elle le savait que Belle résidait ici, l'un de ses garde avait dit qu'elle avait disparu dans un château vers la montagne et c'était celui de Rumple. Belle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour trouver Blanche-Neige et la tuer. Elle était assez fière d'avoir piégé Rumpelstiltskin avec l'encre de seiche qu'elle avait discrètement posait sur sa joue, pour être sûr qu'il ne fasse rien contre elle.

« Regina ! Je suis heureux de vous revoir ! Ça fait tellement longtemps comment ça va avec votre famille ? »

Baelfire se téléporta devant la cave juste en face de Regina qui marchait avec excitation de trouvée sa prisonnière et prononça cette phrase. Il avait observait la scène depuis le plafond, là où personne ne le voyait. Il avait entendit Belle et maudit le coté maladroit de celle-ci qui venait la mettre en dangers. Il n'aimait pas Regina, jamais il avait aimé cette femme, et il avait toujours vu le mal en elle. Mais lui parlais ça faisait gagner du temps à Belle.

« Ravis de te revoir Ben. Et mon mari est mort à cause de ma belle-fille et une prisonnière qui peut m'aider à la retrouvé a disparu et je pensais que ton père pouvais m'aidé. Tu as peut-être vu quelque chose ?

-BAE ! Mon nom est Bae et non Ben, c'est le diminutif de Baelfire, et non je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu de toute façon ça fait super longtemps que personne n'est venu ici.

-Je vois… J'ai entendu du bruit dans votre cave peut-être se cache-t-elle à l'intérieur ? Je vais aller voir !

-Non c'était moi j'avais vu un… Un … Tu sais ce truc petit et moche …

-Un rat ?

-Oui c'est ça un rat ! Un gros rat affreux, j'étais effrayé alors je suis tombée et je me suis fait très mal ! Mais ça va mieux maintenant.

-Tant mieux ! Je dois y allez, j'ai d'autres visite à faire à bientôt Ben, Rumple…

-BAE ! »

Regina partit en fermant la porte derrière elle juste après avoir fait un clin d'œil à Rumple pour lui dire « On verra notre relation plus tard ! ».

Un fois en sécurité et Regina loin de leur demeure Bea parti cherchait Belle dans la cave. Rassuré de le voir et le serra fort dans ses bras. Ce qui étouffai un peu le jeune garçon mais il aimait bien ça.

* * *

Les heures passèrent et Rumpelstiltskin put enfin bougeait de nouveau. Il devait aller voir Belle pour voir comment elle allait et si elle pouvait le pardonné de lui avoir caché son ancienne relation avec Regina. Il courut vers la chambre de Belle le plus rapidement possible. Il s'en voulait tellement de lui avoir cachait ça. En arrivant il trouva sa chambre vide, aucune trace de Belle il s'assit et prit son oreiller en le serrant fort contre lui et en respirant son odeur, il y avait l'odeur de Belle. Il aimait cette odeur, il l'aimait elle… Des larmes se mit à coulait sur son visage, il avait tellement peur pour Belle et voir sa pire ennemie dans l'endroit où elle se sentait bien et protéger a dû lui faire du mal…

Après quelques minutes à pleurais sur il se leva les larmes aux yeux en se demandant où se trouvait Belle. Il ouvrit la porte qu'il senti une main se posait sur son épaule avec tendresse. Il se retourna pour voir le visage de la personne qui la retenait par sa main et il vit Belle le regardait avec tristesse et tendresse.

« Belle…

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous embêté juste savoir ce que vous faite ici…

-Je voulais vous dire que j'étais désolé de vous avoir mis en dangers avec Regina…

-Non c'est moi qui me suis mis en dangers toute seule, vous avez juste… Enfin c'est une très belle femme et apparemment vous l'aimez… Et ce qui me dérange c'est juste que vous aviez promit de me protéger alors que vous et elle… Enfin j'étais effrayé…

-Non, non, non ! Belle vous vous trompé, je n'aime pas Regina, enfin je l'ai aimé il y a longtemps mais c'était juste une sorte relations sans lendemain. Et puis j'en aime une autre ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé, je ne pouvais pas bougeait j'étais littéralement immobilisé par de la magie et je ne pouvais rien faire ! J'aurais bien voulu vous aidés ou même me débarrassé d'elle mais j'en étais incapable… Je béni mon fils de vous avoir aidés, je n'ose pas imaginer le mal qu'elle vous aurait fait si elle vous avait trouvé… Je m'en veux si vous saviez… »

Belle se jeta à son cou en larmes, elle qui se sentait protéger avait perdu espoir qu'un jour elle serait vraiment sauvé et même si elle savait que Regina allait revenir dans la demeure et elle sentit bien dans les bras de Rumple, elle l'aimait mais elle avait mal pour elle et pour lui. Elle avait compris qu'il était impuissant quand Regina était venue et elle le pardonnait.

Après un long silence Rumple recula un peu pour voir son visage et ses yeux rouges, qui montraient qu'elle avait pleuré.

« Belle comment vous avez fait pour être dans votre chambre alors que je n'avais pas encore ouvert la porte ?

-J'ai pris le passage secret qui relie ma chambre à la vôtre… Je suis désolée…

-Ne vous excusez pas mais que faisais vous dans ma chambre ?

-Je voulais un peu vous parlais mais je suis resté allongée sur votre lit…

-En pleures je suppose…

-Oui et vous aussi apparemment… Et qui aimait vous ?

-Pardon ?

-Vous venait de me dire « Et puis j'en aime une autre ! » donc qui aimez-vous ?

-Je … Elle…Vous… J'aime… »

Il devenait tout rouge, il n'osait pas lui dire ses sentiments, une dance c'était plus facile alors que là il en tremblée de stress. Son nom résonnait de plus en plus fort, tous les bons moments qu'il avait passé avec elle tournait en rond dans sa tête, son sourire, ses yeux et son doux visage d'ange était là à chaque instant, il voulut crier son nom, lui dire à quel point il l'aimait et lui faire des promesses pour une vie meilleur ! Mais il se rappela de Regina, elle le voulait et aussi elle voulait faire souffrir Belle ! Elle était un véritable danger même si normalement elle est beaucoup moins puissante que lui le ténébreux elle pouvait être un menace pour eux deux. Il avait promis de protéger Belle alors il allait le faire !

« Je suis désolé mais je dois partir maintenant ! »

Il prononça cette phrase et se téléporta en laissant Belle seule dans sa chambre en larmes, au désespoir et avec un cœur à moitié brisé.

* * *

_**Voila a fin de ce chapitre je tenais à vous remercié de lire ma Fanfic, sachant qu'elle est loin d'être parfaite et que beaucoup d'autre son mieux. Merci pour les reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :) En lire un de temps en temps ça me donne encore plus envie de continué! Et comme je l'ai déjà dit avant si vous avait une remarque à faire ( négatif ou positif ) n'hésitait pas à me le dire ne faite pas comme Rumple ;)**_

_**Mthldezz**_


	6. La lettre

Rumpelstiltskin se téléporta dans sa chambre, il ne pensait que à Belle il s'en voulait de l'avoir abandonné dans sa chambre, surtout après un moment aussi dort que celui-là. Mais il devait la protéger de Regina, cette femme qu'il avait aimé il y a si longtemps était tellement infecte, avec ou sans cœur elle désirait plus que tout faire souffrir le monde et surtout Blanche-Neige, bien sûr Belle était sur son chemin… Et malheureusement la souffrance de Belle lui permettrait d'obtenir Blanche tôt ou tard… Il retira tout ça de ses esprits et se concentra sur ce qu'il voulait faire, là, maintenant. Il prit un sac, rangea sa dague, des vêtements, quelques fils d'or. Tout était prêt, il était sur le point de se téléportait de nouveau quand il regarda son lit et qu'il s'assit dessus, posa une main sur son oreiller. Il le sentit humide, Belle avait effectivement pleuré. Son cœur se brisa en pensant qu'il allait la laissé seule, il se releva, prit une plume, un parchemin blanc et il se mit à écrire. Une fois sa lettre fini, il la posa sur son lit en se téléportant le plus rapidement possible sans vouloir dire au revoir à Belle. Il ne voulait pas voir sa tête si il lui disait qu'il partait et que plus jamais il l'a reverrai…

* * *

Regina se trouva seule dans sa chambre, elle était en colère ! Elle ne savait pas où se trouvé cette maudite Blanche-Neige, elle ne pouvait pas toucher Belle et enfin Rumpelstiltskin n'avait pas succombé à son charme. Elle voulait tant avoir Rumple à elle seule, non pas par amour mais par pouvoir, pour la puissance ! Elle désirait avoir un enfant, elle refusait d'en parlait à qui que ce soit, mais être une mère à ses yeux était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas se refuser. A ses yeux Rumple pourrait être le père parfait. Après tout, il était intelligent, puissant et il avait un certain charme. Et si elle avait une petite fille elle aurait la beauté de sa mère, la puissance de son père et l'intelligence des deux, sa fille serait une reine parfaite, la plus grande reine qui ne pourrait jamais existé ! Elle voulait une petite fille. Elle aurait pu être une bonne mère avec Blanche mais cette peste lui avait gâché la vie.

Elle fut surprise quand elle entendit quelqu'un lui parlé, elle se retourna pour faire face à Rumple. Elle lui souriait, elle avança vers lui avec une joie inouï, qui était fausse bien sûr.

« Rumple que fait tu ici ? »

Il ne répondit pas mais il la prit par les hanches et l'embrassa langoureusement ! Leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Regina se demanda pourquoi ce beau baiser mais elle aimait ça ! Rumple déplaça ses mains, l'une vers sa joue et l'autre descendit petit à petit de manière sensuel. Regina mit sa main gauche dans son dos et sa main droite pour approfondir leur baiser. Les deux s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent avec complicité et Regina l'embrassa de manière beaucoup plus langoureuse et sensuel qu'avant !

Rumple avait un plan pour protéger Belle et séduire Regina faisait partie ce plan. Il n'aimait pas l'embrassé en plus ses lèvre avait un gout amère ! « Mais comment j'ai pu l'aimer ?! » se disait-il. Il devait l'avoué il était en train de lui faire le grand jeu.

Rumple arrêta le baiser et la regarda avec désir et malice, il lui caressa la joue et lui murmura :

« Je suis là pour vivre avec toi, pour t'aimer, et je vais t'aider à tuer Blanche-Neige !

-Parfait ! Mais on doit trouver Belle c'est elle la clé !

-Malheureusement on ne peut pas, je l'ai rencontré peu de temps après ton passage et je l'ai tué, elle a voulu me volé de la magie alors en voilà son prix ! Mais crois-moi je me suis bien amusé juste avant ! »

Il se mit à ricané, il se força à rire, jamais il ne pourrait faire du mal à Belle et rien que l'imaginé ça lui faisait du mal…

« Bien mais ton fils ?

-Baelfire ? Je lui ai dit que je partais vivre avec toi mais il a refusé donc il m'a demandé de choisir entre lui et toi et… Enfin tu devines mon choix ! »

Regina souriait elle allait gagner, elle allait avoir tout ce dont elle avait toujours voulu. Et il n'y aurait pas ce morveux dans ses pates pour lui gâcher son plaisir ! Tout était parfaitement parfait !

* * *

Bar n'en revenait toujours pas ! Belle était là, dans sa chambre en pleure à cause de son père... Elle avait le cœur à moitié brisé, il ne pouvait pas tenir sa promesse et il le savait, il était incapable de protéger Belle de La Méchante Reine. Son père était parti et aucun des deux ne savaient où… Après murer réflexion Bae parla à Belle :

« Je suis désolé mais tu es sûr qu'il est vraiment parti ?

-Oui … il m'a dit qu'il devait partir « maintenant »…

-Il va revenir c'est sûr ! C'est obligé !

-Tu ne comprends pas Bae… Ton père ne va pas revenir, il est parti et il m'a fait une promesse qu'il n'a pas pu tenir. Je ne lui en veux pas il ne pouvait pas deviner mais il doit s'en vouloir et il est parti pour ça…

-Mon père n'aime pas le monde extérieur c'est pour ça que le château est si éloigné il y a un truc qui cloche…

-Qu'est ce qui cloche ?

-Il est parti au moment où il allait te dire qui il « Aime », et bien sûr ça tombe le même jour où Regina nous rend visite pour te trouvait ! Tu ne vois rien qui te choque ?

-Non…

-Mais Belle mon père est fourbe ! Il a toujours un plan et si il a dut quitter son propre château c'est pour une bonne raison ! Il doit vouloir te protéger de Regina et comme dit l'expression « Il faut être proche de ses amis mais encore plus de ses ennemis » Il doit être avec elle !

-Mais … Pourquoi veut il m'aidé à ce point-là ?

-Mais parce qu'il est fou amoureux de toi ! Ça se voit que vous êtes amoureux et ne dit pas le contraire Belle ! »

Belle devenait toute rouge, il l'aimait elle, elle avait eu un passé tellement difficiles, elle était tellement terrifié par Regina, elle était tellement heureuse d'être en sécurités et elle était tellement amoureuse de lui qu'elle n'avait pas vu que Rumpelstiltskin partagés les même sentiments pour elle. Elle se sentit stupide, il l'aimait vraiment, c'était le véritable amour comme dans les contes. Et le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour la protéger c'était de l'abandonné, elle et son fils…

Bae parti de la chambre pour aller dans celle de son père. Il avait mal, voir Belle ainsi lui faisait mal et il avait peur de ne pas revoir son père… Non il allait le revoir c'était obligés jamais il ne l'abandonnera. Il détourna ses yeux et vit un parchemin posait sur le lit de son père. Il l'ouvrit et reconnu l'écriture de son père ! Remplie d'espoir en voyant la lettre il se téléporta dans la chambre de celle-ci qui allait un peu mieux et qui nettoyait un peu sa chambre pour se détendre.

« Belle ! Belle ! Mon père nous a écrit une lettre !

-Que dis-t-elle ?

-Attends je te la lis. »

Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit et Belle lui fit signe de la tête qu'il pouvait commençai. Baelfire prit une grande respiration et commença sa lecture :

_**Mon fils Bae et ma chère Belle**_

_**Je m'excuse de partir ainsi mais comprenez que c'est pour vôtre bien à tous les deux.**_

_**Fils je sais que vous voyez Belle comme la mère que vous n'avez jamais eu, et bien maintenant elle va s'occuper de toi. Je lui fais confiance et je vous aime tous les deux. Prend soin de toi et de Belle, soit heureux et trouve l'amour, épouse la personne qui te méritera et vit une véritable histoire d'amour comme dans les contes.**_

_**Jamais je ne cesserais de penser à vous. Peu de personne m'ont aimé, je suis un monstre, un démon né en dehors des limbes alors je dois vous protéger. **_

_**Belle je couvre vos arrières auprès de Regina. Sachez que j'ai un plan et plus jamais je vous reverrai ni vous ni mon fils. Elle croira que vous êtes morte, il ne faudra jamais que vous sortiez du château sous peine de vous faire remarquer. Sachez que je suis vraiment désolé vous me manquerez à chaque instant de ma triste vie. Et Belle, la personne que j'aime n'est pas Regina, c'est une femme belle, mignonne, magnifique, intelligente, brillante, douce, adorable, angélique et qui a un véritable cœur en or et sincère comme jamais personne n'en a possédais. C'est vous Belle vous êtes tout simplement parfaite à mes yeux et je m'estime heureux de mourir en sachant que non seulement mon fils est en sécurités avec vous mais aussi en sachant que vous connaissait mes sentiment et que même si je n'ai jamais pu poser mes lèvres sur les votre, j'ai pu danser un instant avec vous et c'était l'un des meilleurs moments que j'ai passé de toute ma vie. Belle je vous aime. **_

_**Je vous aime pour toujours et a jamais,**_

_**Rumpelstiltskin**_

Bae resta bouche-bai à cette lettre, plus jamais il reverra son père, plus jamais Belle et lui serait ensemble. Il était vraiment triste, les fins heureuses n'étaient pas faciles mais celle-ci n'allait pas connaitre le jour… Des larmes commencèrent à collait de son visage. Son père se sacrifié pour eux deux et ils ne pouvaient rien faire…

Belle prit Bae dans ses bras et ils se mirent à pleurais ensemble tous les deux de façon incontrôlable. Belle ressentit la souffrance de Baelfire à ce moment-là. Elle ne le connaissait pas depuis aussi longtemps que lui, en même temps elle n'avait que 27 ans et Bae bientôt 280 ans. Mais leur souffrance était égale. Ils avaient tous les deux mal est Belle avait le cœur brisé et jamais elle ne reverrait la seul personne qu'elle aimait vraiment et pour qui elle serait prêtre à mourir…


	7. Joyeux anniversaire

2 mois passèrent, depuis le départ de Rumple la vie au château était devenu plus triste, et beaucoup de chose avait changé, Belle était assez triste et elle restait longtemps dans ses pensé en regardant le palais de Regina en pensant à celui qu'elle aimé, Bae avait beaucoup muri, son père lui manquait mais il n'avait pas l'impression d'être un orphelin abandonné par son père grâce à Belle qui lui donnait beaucoup d'amour maternelle. Et enfin Blanche-Neige avait trouvé le château et Belle l'avait accueilli, elles s'entraidaient dans certaines tâche, comme la cuisine ou le menée pour ne pas épuisé Baelfire à utiliser sa magie. Blanche était inquiète pour ses deux amis, voir un proche partir pouvais faire beaucoup de mal et détruire une personne, et c'était leurs cas… Elle avait perdu sa mère, son père, et son Prince Charmant, mais elle allait le retrouvé et aidé Blanche avec son histoire d'amour, même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi une fille comme Belle pouvait aimer le Dark One.

* * *

Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de Bae, Belle et Blanche lui avait préparé une petite surprise dans le salon, une petite fête, avec un gâteau au chocolat. Bae avait beaucoup aimé l'attention il avait même un peu rigolais quand il avait lu ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur le gâteau en sauce vanille, ce n'était pas spécialement drôle mais c'était assez drôle pour lui : « Joyeux 280 ans Pépé »

Bae souffla ses bougis en faisait un seul vœu qu'il refusait de dire à qui quiconque même pas à son chien. Il avait souhaité revoir son père même pour une seule et unique journée. Il lui manquait tellement… Il avait du mal à se dire que son père était absent pour son anniversaire, c'était vraiment bizarre de ne plus le voir mais il s'était habitué à ce sentiments, tout comme Belle… Belle n'aimait pas en parlé mais il voyait sa tristesse et son cœur était brisé…

Belle aimait Baelfire comme son fils et elle refusait de le voir triste, elle avait un passé difficile et la perte de sa mère lui avait était difficile et elle ne voulait pas que son malheur arrive aussi à Bae… Mais pour cette fameuse journée elle allait restait souriante et joyeuse même si elle devait de forçais, après tout le monde devait être heureux pour l'anniversaire d'un poche !

La journée se passa bien quand il entendit quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Tous s'interrogèrent, Belle et Blanche partirent se cachais dans la cave au cas où s'était Regina. Bae parti ouvrir la porte, il crut pleurais en voyant qui venait de frappé : des larmes coula de son visages et il sauta dans les bras de ce fameux invité

« Papa ! Tu es revenu ! Tu nous a tellement manquais… »

Rumple était là, dans sa maison, tout lui avait manqué, ses habitudes, son chien, Bae et enfin Belle. Il n'avait jamais cessé de penser à eux, la nuit il rêvait d'une nouvelle vie avec Belle, sa vie avec Regina était très différente, il voyait qu'elle le voulait pour le pouvoir mais il avait des fois peur d'elle… Il avait l'impression qu'elle courrait après lui pour avoir des rapports sexuels avec lui ou pour tomber enceinte. Il avait peur de perdre la raison mais il n'avait qu'a pensé à son passé et il oubliait totalement Regina même si après il avait un sentiment de nostalgie qui dirait tout la journée au moins. Il était tellement heureux de serrait son fils de nouveau ! D'autant plus il venait d'avoir 280 ans aujourd'hui.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir mon fils et tien ton cadeau. »

Bae s'éloigna un peu de son père qui lui tendit une longue boite rectangulaire. Avec impatience et excitation Bae l'ouvrit et vit un livre et une épée. C'était une épée légère et coupante, à peine on touchait la lame qu'on se blessait déjà. Et le livre parlait de légendes dans d'un pays lointain. Bae ne pouvait rêvait mieux, son père était là et il avait eu de beau cadeau mais son père est beaucoup plus important ! Bae appela Belle et Blanche en les rassurant et en expliquant à Belle qui était là. Elle se dépêcha d'aller à l'entrée pour le revoir de nouveau, voulant profiter de chaque moment avec lui.

Rumple souriait et était ravi de revoir son fils, sa maison lui manquait, il admiré son jardin quand il entendit une voix douce qu'il aimant tant dire son nom, il se retourna pour regardait le magnifique visage de Belle qui lui manquait tant ! Il y avait aussi Blanche et Bae devant Belle mais il s'en fichait sur le cout, il se rapprocha d'elle, elle fit de même et une fois leur visage près l'un de l'autre, ils se prirent leurs mains et se regardèrent tendrement.

Blanche était ravie de voir son amie heureuse ainsi, mais elle se rendit vite compte que elle et Bae était en train de gâcher leur retrouvaille.

« Bae tu viens m'aidait à ranger ?

-Heu... Oui bien sûr, laissons nos deux tourtereaux ensemble !

-Baelfire !

-Pardon ! On y va ! »

Blanche et Bae partirent en laissant Rumple et Belle seule dans l'entrée qui avait quelques roses sur certaines tables qui donnait un effet romantique.

Belle crut rêvais il était ici, de retour dans son château ! Elle crut pleurais mais elle voyait dans ses yeux l'amour qu'il portait pour elle. Elle le trouvait plus beau que jamais, non pas par apport à ses vêtement qui lui allait bien, le cuir lui mettait vraiment les fesse en valeurs, mais par rapport à ce manque qu'elle avait eu et à ce visage heureux qui le rendait plus beau que jamais, malgré ses écailles et ses drôles de yeux.

« Rumple vous m'avait manqué…

-Vous aussi Belle, vous aussi… Et je … Comment dire… Vous l'avez lu dans ma lettre mais sachez que je vous… Je suis amoureux de vous ! Et je voudrais tant vivre avec vous pour toujours vous êtes la femme que j'ai tant rêvais avoir et sachiez que tout ce que j'ai fait c'était pour vous protéger, vous et Bae et que je suis désolé car même si je voulais votre bien je vous ai fait souffrir et j'en suis navrait.

-Rumple, je te pardonne… Tu as voulu que notre bien et je le conçois ! Tu m'as manqué à un point horrible, j'ai même emménagé dans votre chambre pour vous dire ! J'avoue aussi que le peu de vêtement que vous avait laissé je les reniflais pour sentir votre odeur… Enfin, pour avoir comme une présence ! Mais je vous aime aussi de tout mon cœur, depuis plusieurs mois, vous me rendez heureuse, je ris avec vous, j'oublie tout le malheur du monde dans vos bras et si un jour on pourrait vivre ensemble j'en serais juste ravie. »

Rumple sourit les larmes aux yeux, sa Belle l'aimait vraiment, elle lui avait horriblement manqué et ses yeux reflétait tout se émotions, ça la rendait irrésistible. Il lui caressa sa joue avec douceur et tendresse, il se pencha et l'embrassa d'un baiser unique qui faisait ressorti tous ses émotions, tout son amour pour elle, il avait l'impression que le temps s'arrêté à cet instant !

Belle aimait ses lèvres, elle adorait ce premier baiser qui était pur et incère à ses yeux, elle ressentait les émotions de son amour. Elle les ressentit au plus profond de son cœur, rien ni personne ne pouvait gâcher ce moment unique, il était eux deux seuls dans un lieu sûr et protéger.

* * *

Les heures passa et les deux amoureux était heureux, ils ont dû rejoindre Blanche et Bae après leur fameux premier baiser rempli d'émotions. Belle et Bae lui expliqua leur nouvelle condition de vie depuis son départ, de l'arrivée de Blanche qui fut une grande surprise à ses yeux, des nouvelle que Baelfire entendait par rapport au château quand il partait au village et des sorts qu'il avait lancée sur le château pour éviter Regina de venir fouiné ici. Lui, Rumple leur expliqua qu'il a pu revenir car Regina était parti dans un autre royaume pour cherchait Blanche et qu'elle reviendra dans 1 semaine et aussi sa nouvelle vie qu'il avait avec Regina qu'il el déplaisait mais qu'il devait faire le jeu à fond pour évitait tout soupçon de sa part, il évitait certains détaille pour ne pas rendre jalouse Belle. Blanche-Neige raconta à Rumple comment elle avait fait pour éviter la Reine en parlant du chasseur, de sa rencontre avec Scarlett, de celui des 7 nains, de sa tentative de quittés le royaume avec le capitaine Barbe Noir et enfin sa rencontre de celui du Prince Charmant et aussi sa version de ses retrouvaille avec Belle.

« _Donc vous connaissait l'histoire !_

-Oui et désolé.

-_Désolé pourquoi ?_

-C'est moi qui es choisi le chasseur qui devait vous tué, c'est un homme qui tue que pour se nourrir donc je savais que vous ne risquait rien mais désolé quand même.

-_Bah c'était plus de peur que de mal !_

-Pour changeais de sujet, papa, c'est vrai que tu vas bientôt devenir roi ?

-… Oui… J'avoue que je ne m'en réjoui pas vraiment….

-_Mais il faut que vous épousiez Regina pour devenir roi !_

-…

-**Quoi Rumple tu va devoir te marié avec Regina ?!**

-Belle je suis sincèrement désolé, jamais je ne voulais ça je voudrai vous épousé vous et que vous mais je dois tout faire pour pas qu'elle ait de soupçon sinon elle va découvrir que tu es en vie et que Blanche réside ici dans ma maison !

-**… Je comprends… mais quand vous repartirez dans quelque jours, vous pourriez revenir quand ?**

-Je n'en sais rien mais mon plan commence à avancer progressivement et bientôt on serra enfin libre de cette femme !

-Quoi ? –**Comment ?** –**Pardon ?**

-Je vais vous expliquais mon plan et vous blanche ressortais vos flèches et votre épée vous allez devoir vous préparez ! »

Rumple leur expliqua son plan qui était assez complexe et risqué mais c'était loin d'être impossible. Belle se sentait peu rassuré par rapport au plan, elle avait peur et c'était beaucoup trop risqué à ses yeux, après les explications elle partit dans sa chambre, enfin celle de Rumple. Elle s'allongea et se reposa sur le lit, la fatigue arriva document et elle s'endormie rapidement.

* * *

Belle se réveilla et remarqua qu'elle avait une couverture sur elle par rapport à tout t'a l'heure, elle se releva et vit de la lumière dans la salle de bain. À moitié endormi elle entra et vit Rumple nu dans la baignoire, profitant de l'eau chaude du bain. Il était encore plus beau nu à ses yeux, enfin il avait un beau corps assez mince et un peu musclé mais pas beaucoup mais assez pour lui donner un certains charmes. Elle sentit ses joue devenir rouges elle voulut sortir mais elle se cogna contre la porte et tomba sur son genou qui lui fit très mal.

Rumple se retourna et vit Belle par terre tout rouge avec son genou légèrement blessé mais qui faisait assez mal. Il sorti du bain se sécha et s'habilla rapidement grâce à la magie et s'approcha de Belle pour la guérir et lui faire le fameux bisou magique sur son ancienne blessure.

« Désolé je ne voulais pas rentré... Enfin si mais je ne m'attendais pas à… »

Rumple l'embrassa pour qu'elle ne dise plus un mot, il aimait Belle et son coté maladroit qui s'excusé tout le temps la rendait vraiment adorable.

« Ce n'est rien. Ne t'en fais pas.

-D'accord… Sinon tu n'es pas inquiet ?

-Par rapport à quoi ?

-A tout ce qui va se passé moi je suis terrifié et rien que l'idée que tu te marie avec cette femme me fait mal au cœur. J'ai peur Rumple, j'ai peur de te perdre…

-Tu ne vas pas me perdre, elle pourra essayer de me faire souffrir mais elle ne pourra pas Bae et moi on est plus puissant qu'elle, elle ne sait pas que tu es en vie et elle ignore que Blanche-Neige est ici alors tu n'as rien à craindre ! Et je n'aime que toi ! Quand tout ça sera fini on vivra heureux tous les trois, Bae, toi et moi ici on aura notre fin heureuse !

-…

-Belle je t'aime et je voudrais passez chaque instant de ma vie à tes cotés mais les plus belles histoires d'amour sont toujours les plus compliqué ! Et la nôtre est vraiment compliquée mais on trouvera la solution et tout ça c'est bientôt du passé !

-Moi aussi Rumple, moi aussi je le voudrais… »

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, ils s'aimaient à la folie, le seul endroit où il serait en sécurité était ici dans ce château. Rumple porta Belle dans leur lit, ils se mirent à discutaient des heures sur leur futurs ensemble, Belle voulait des enfants et un mariage simple, Rumple voulait voir Belle et Bae heureux et il était certains que Bae serait super heureux d'être grand-frère, ils s'embêtaient, ils se chatouillés et ils s'embrassaient un peu partout, il fallait avouer que les baisers dans le cou et dans le dos était le point faible de Rumple.

Ils étaient heureux, Rumple caressa son corps et la serra fort contre lui, l'embrassa tendrement au cou et remonta vers sa joue puis vers ses lèvres, elle se rapprocha de son oreille et lui murmura avec douceur :

« Rumple… Je t'aime !

-Je t'aime aussi Belle, je t'aime aussi… »

Les deux amants s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autres, heureux de pouvoir vivre un peu ensemble avant de devoir se préparé à affronter Regina dans quelques mois…

* * *

**_J'espère que ça vous plait, j'ai beaucoup de temps pour écrie c'est même pour ça que j'ai posté 2 chapitre en 1 seule et même soiré voila dites moi ce que vous en pensez avec le reviews_**

**_Mthldezz_**


	8. Un véritable cauchemar

« Oui je le veux »

Belle venait de prononcer cette phrase à son mariage avec Rumple. Il l'a trouvé tellement belle dans sa robe blanche de marié avec ses cheveux relevé qui dégagés son doux visage. Ses yeux brillaient de joie, elle était plus belle que jamais. Il y avait peu de monde à la cérémonie, juste Blanche-Neige, Baelfire, Spot le labrador de la famille, et enfin le prêtre dont il ne voyait pas son visage. Tout était magique c'était merveilleux !

Le prêtre prononça d'une voix aiguë :

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Rumpelstiltskin posa ses mains sur le visage de Belle et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Il sentit ses douces lèvres se serrer contre les siennes, elles avaient un goût de miel et de rose. Une douceur inimaginable, jamais les lèvres de Belle avait été d'une douceur pareil. Il ressentit l'amour de Belle, ses émotions, tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui et tout ce qu'elle ressentait : de la joie, de l'extase et du bonheur. C'était merveilleux. Il ne voulait que ce baiser dur à jamais.

Mais il commençait à sentir un autre goût aux lèvres de sa femme, un goût amer qui l'écœurait. Tout la douceur disparaissait, les émotions partaient, il ne resté que cet horrible goût qui lui donnait que du dégout. Belle commença à lui mordait les lèvres très forts, elle mordait au point qu'il en saignait, ça lui faisait horriblement mal. Il voulut s'échapper, il ne voulait plus sentir ses lèvres se serrer contre les siennes tellement que ça l'écœurait.

Il put s'échappais de ce baiser et il vit que sa femme n'été pas Belle mais Regina. Regina lui fit on sourit de satisfaction assez sadique, avec ses lèvres rouge du sang de Rumple. Elle avait l'air heureuse ce qui lui fit peur. Il ne comprenait plus rien, il regardait le prête pour oublier Regina mais le prête c'était Belle, qui était en larme et en colère contre lui.

Il retourna sa tête pour espérait voir quelqu'un l'aidé mais personne, Blanche, Bae et Spot avaient disparus… La pièce devenait plus sombre, seule une lumière Blanche passa sur Regina. Elle le regarda et prononça cette phrase qui le glaça jusqu'au sang.

« Mon cher, c'est pour l'éternité, toi et moi ! Jamais tu ne trouveras le bonheur ! Jamais les bêtes, les monstres et les démons ne trouvent le bonheur ! »

Perdu, il était perdu, il voulut s'échappait mais ses pieds se retrouvaient fixés au sol ! Il commençait à entendre des ricanements, non pas de rire de joie mais des moqueries, on se moquait de lui. Il entendit quelques mots entre deux ricanement comme « Lâche », « Monstre », « Bêtes » ou encore « Démon ». La seule chose qu'il l'empêchait d'entre ses ricanement s'était les pleures de Belle. Elle le regardait avec tristesse, colère et dégout. Il voulut la consolait en la prenais dans ses bras mais elle s'éloigna et lui fit face en lui crachant au visage :

« Tu n'es qu'un monstre Rumpelstiltskin ! Une bête sans cœur qui ne mérite rien, meurt ! Va vivre avec Regina, devient son chien ! On serra en paix enfin… Ta vrai nature va reprendre le dessus comme toujours et le Dark One sera impitoyable cette fois-ci ! »

Elle disparut dans l'obscurité… Suivit par la lumière Blanche et Regina. Dans le noir les rires étaient plus forts et il sentit des coups sur son corps, il tomba à bout de force. Et cette lumière blanche réapparu sur Belle et Regina, Regina tenait Belle dans ses bras, près du sol et la menaçait avec la dague du Dark One, avec la dague de Rumple. Avec un sourire sadique, Regina fixa Rumple et trancha la gorge de Belle sous ses yeux, son sang coula tout au long de son corps et en moins de temps qu'il faut le dire elle devint plus blanche que la neige et le sol se rempli de son sang… Une vraie vague de sang plus rouge que rouge inondait la salle… Rumple prit Belle dans ses bras avec le désespoir de la voir morte…

* * *

Rumple se réveilla, ce rêve était fini. C'était juste horrible pour lui, il avait tellement peur d'épouser Regina et qu'elle fasse du mal à Belle qu'il en faisait de vrai cauchemar. Il regarda désespérément sa chambre et il remarqua plusieurs choses dans ce même ordre :

Belle n'était pas au lit.

La chambre était brulée, presque tout était en cendre, sauf, les fenêtres, les portes, la commode et le lit.

Ses mains étaient en feu, et elles brulaient.

Belle était près de la porte terrifiée et en larmes en regardant Rumple.

Belle avait une grave brulure sur son épaule qui redescendait vers sa poitrine et son dos…

Il se calma et éteint le feu avec la magie, se leva et se dirigea vers Belle. Il la guérissait avec ses pouvoirs et l'a pris dans ses bras pour la consolais mais aussi pour se consolé lui-même. Après plusieurs minutes de silence et la regarda dans ses yeux bleus encore en larmes et lui caressa ses joues en lui demandais doucement :

« Que s'est-il passé Belle ?...

-Je ne sais pas mais… Tu bougeais dans le lit…Tu as commençais à crier... Tes mains ont pris feu, enfin elles ont fait du feu, et tu as tout brulé involontairement… Je me suis blessé puis… Je me suis éloigné et le feu partait de partout… J'ai eu peur Rumple…

-Je t'ai blessé ! Et tu as eu peur de moi…

-Non j'ai eu peur du feu sur le moment ! Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Et ce n'est pas ta faute si tu m'as blessé !

-…

-Que s'est-il passé dans ton rêve mon amour ?

-C'était que un cauchemar, ne t'en fait pas…

-Ce n'est pas qu'un cauchemar sinon jamais tu te serais mis dans cet état !

-…

-Dis-moi, s'il te plait…

-J'ai rêvé de notre mariage mais en fait j'épousé Regina, tu étais désemparé tu m'en voulais et Regina te tué à la fin… Crois-moi c'était horrible et je ne peux même pas tout te raconté tellement que c'était horrible !

-Chut… C'est fini, calme-toi… C'était juste un cauchemar…

-J'ai peur que ça se produise, que j'épouse Regina, qu'elle te trouve et que tu meurs avec Baelfire…

-Eh ! Regarde-moi, je suis là en vie avec toi ! On serra ensemble pour toujours mon amour… Toi, moi et Bae !

-Mais on devra affronter Regina avant…

-J'ai confiance en toi et en ton plan. On va y arrivé j'en suis sure ! »

Rumple la regarda tendrement et lui sourit, il l'aimé et il aimé la voir optimiste, c'était rare pour lui de la voir ainsi, alors ça voulait dire qu'il y avait peut-être de l'espoir, et que même les démons lâches pouvaient être heureux.

* * *

Quelques heures passèrent, Rumple, Belle et Bae décidèrent de partir dans le jardin ensemble, Bae joua avec Spot à la balle, comme toujours et Belle étais assise près d'un arbre à l'ombre sur les genoux de son Rumple, en train de lire « Roméo & Juliette ». Elle l'avait trouvé quelques jours plus tôt dans la bibliothèque et elle avait déjà presque fini ce bouquin de 653 pages.

Rumple aimé avoir Belle dans ses bras, il lisait aussi un peu avec elle en regardant le livre par-dessus son épaule. Mais il préféré sentir son odeur, sa douce odeur qu'il aimait tant. Il s'en voulait par rapport à la nuit dernière, il s'en voulait de les avoir abandonnés, et il s'en voulait déjà de repartir dans moins d'une semaine. Mais chaque moment avec elle devait être précieux, il posa donc ses mains sur son ventre et le caressa tendrement en embrassant doucement son épaule. Il entendit un petit gémissement de plaisir sortir de sa bouche. Il remonta jusqu'à son cou, puis elle commença à s'écarter de lui en lui demandant :

« Rumple… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Juste d'un bon moment avec toi Dearie !

-Arrête Rumple…

-Tu n'aime pas ?

-Non… Si… Mais… Pas ici ! »

Rumple ne l'écouta pas et prit son livre, le renferma et retourna Belle pour qu'ils soient face à face. Il l'embrassa sauvagement, en lui caressant le dos et en passant l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Belle devait avouer qu'elle aimait bien, elle aimer bien ce baiser fougueux et elle aimé Rumple. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou, ce qu'il aimait vraiment. Ils continuèrent à ricaner et à s'embrasser encore pendant quelques minutes quand ils furent interrompis…

« Pardon ! Je ne parle pas à l'arbre mais au deux tourtereaux ! »

Bae leur parlait mais ils n'avaient pas entendus, ils se sentirent un peu honteux mais pas totalement, il fallait avouer que Belle avait adoré voir ce petit côté sauvage de Rumple. Elle descendit des genoux de Rumple et s'assit un peu plus loin en donnant toute son attention au jeune garçon de 280 ans.

Bae aimait les voir ensemble mais il avait peur pour eux deux, l'autre nuit quand leur chambre avait brulé il avait cru que l'un deux allait mourir, son père avait souvent parlait d'une bête qui dormait en lui mais jamais il ne l'avait vu sortir et il avait cru que cette « bête » se réveillé. Lui, il avait fait un drôle de rêve, bizarre mais qui paraissait tellement vrai… Mais il était sûr de rien. Et pour l'instant ça restait qu'un rêve ! Mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour le moment et Regina devenait une vrai menace, c'était ça le pire et le plus important en ce moment, surtout après ce qu'il allait leur dire.

Son père lui fit signe de la tête pour l'autoriser à ce qu'il parle, il respira profondément, il ne savait pas par quoi commençais alors il enchaina tous ce dont il savait dans cette phrase :

« Regina sait que Belle est en vie, elle veut se venger car toi, papa tu as une relation avec Belle et Blanche s'est fait capturé par l'un des gardes de Regina en partant dans la forêt ! »

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimés ce chapitre!**

**J****e me suis beaucoup relu, et je tiens à m'excusé si je fait des fautes d'orthographes, je suis dyslexique et il y a des fautes que je n'arriverait pas toujours à corrigé, mais si c'est compréhensible c'est déjà ça!**

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et les chapitre précédent ( pour ceux qui suivent )**

**Mthldezz**


	9. Les deux amants

Regina était folle de rage ! Belle était en vie, elle était chez Rumple, avec son fils. Mais le pire c'est que ces deux-là était ensemble ! Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter plus longtemps, c'était elle qui devait gagner ! Elle qui devait avoir une fin heureuse ! Elle qui devait devenir reine pour toujours ! Elle et juste elle ! La seule chose qui la rassura c'était d'avoir Blanche-Neige comme prisonnière qui était en train de pourrir dans ses cachots… En même temps surveillé les miroirs du château de Rumple depuis Agrabah était un jeu d'enfant à ses yeux. Baelfire avait pu recouvrir tous les miroirs mais si l'un deux tomber ils étaient foutus, et celui qui était tombé c'était celui du Hall d'entrée où elle avait assisté aux retrouvailles de Rumple et de Belle. Rumple l'aimait elle, il aimait Belle, et pas la fameuse reine avec qui il devait se marier. Elle devait tout faire pour avoir son enfant avec Rumpelstiltskin. Elle se jura de s'en prendre personnellement à cette Belle…

* * *

Belle n'en revenait pas, son amie Blanche s'était faite prisonnière par La Méchante Reine. Elle était vraiment inquiète pour elle, pire qu'inquiète, elle avait même peur pour elle. Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? Blanche était toujours si prudente, surtout quand il s'agissait de Regina. S'était-elle-fait avoir par l'un de ses tours ? Elle en doutait fort… Elle restait perdu dans ses pensée jusqu'à que Rumple pose ses mains sur ses épaules pour la consoler. Elle redonna son attention à Bae qui n'avait pas encore fini. Bae finissait son récit :

« Alors Blanche est partie car elle avait reçu une lettre par colombe de Charmant, elle a voulu le rejoindre dans la forêt où ils se sont rencontré mais elle a du se faire prendre entre temps ! On doit l'aidés, on doit la sauvé ! »

Belle et Rumple échangèrent un regard, Rumple vit l'inquiétude de Belle mais lui il ne se préoccupait que de Baelfire et de Belle, il s'en fichait de Blanche-Neige ! Mais Regina savait que Belle était en vie alors ça mettait Belle encore plus en dangers… Il en savait pas quoi faire…

Belle vit dans le regard perplexe de Rumple qu'il était perdu et qu'il hésitait beaucoup. Elle vit aussi de la peur, elle devinait rapidement qu'il avait peur pour elle... Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils s'étaient perdus et maintenant qu'ils venaient de se retrouver il y avait déjà un danger qui les menacer…

Elle rompu se court silence en prononçant cette phrase droit dans les yeux marron, vert, doré de son amant :

« Rumple… Tu dois partir avec Regina, ça sera plus facile pour nous tous…»

Il avait du mal à y croire Belle lui demandai de partir, de l'abandonné de nouveau pour qu'il aille avec Regina… Ça se passait comme dans son rêve enfin presque, il ne manquait plus que le meurtre de Belle ! Mais il ne voulait pas les abandonné de nouveau ! Mais il vit dans le regard de Belle qu'elle le supplié, et que c'était la seule solution… Il acquiesça de la tête et embrassa doucement celle qu'il aimait de tout son cœur.

* * *

Une heure passa, Rumple avait déjà fait ses valises et il était sur le point de repartir. Il se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée, qu'il fixait pour oublier la peine, et le sentiment d'être une horrible personne en abandonnant Belle et Baelfire une seconde fois… Il savait que ceux qu'il aimer se trouvaient juste derrière eux, il ressentit les émotions de Belle et mentalement il entendit sa voix le supplier de rester. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas les abandonner c'était trop fort pour lui.

Les deux portes s'ouvrit en grand, il sentit des larmes coulait de son visage, il se sentit plus faible et plus lâche que jamais… Son cœur lui disait de rester alors que sa raison lui disait de fuir. Dans chacune de ses mains il tenait ses valises, prêt à parti. Il les relâcha et se retourna pour prendre Belle dans ses bras une dernière fois.

Belle avait du mal à le voir partir, et quand il s'est retourné pour la prendre dans ses bras c'était trop dur pour elle. Elle se mit à le serrer fort contre elle et à pleurer dans ses bras, elle ne voulait pas le laisser mais elle ne voyait pas d'autres solutions.

Baelfire avait vraiment mal, il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille, que son père soit heureux avec une femme comme Belle et qu'ils aient des enfants ensemble mais ça devenait impossible à cause de Regina. Il en avait vraiment peur, mais il croyait aux fins heureuses comme dans les contes, et au véritable amour qui était aveugle et pur comme dans le conte de la princesse et du dragon. Après mure réflexion, il eut une idée de génie. Il rompu l'éteindre romantique de son père et de Belle pour leur dire ceci :

« Papa, ce n'est pas fini ! Repart avec Regina, mais revient ce soir, revient le lendemain soir, et aussi le surlendemain soir etc… Reviens nous voir tous les soirs et tu repartiras tôt le matin comme ça on sera toujours ensemble ! Tous les trois, comme une vraie famille ! »

En entendant cette simple phrase les deux amants retrouvaient espoir, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pensé à une relation secrète. Regina était intelligente mais Rumple était plus intelligent, tout comme Belle. Alors pourquoi ils n'y arriveraient pas ? Le jour Rumple serait l'époux de Regina et le roi d'un royaume qui ne lui appartenait même pas et la nuit il serait le doux amant de Belle et le bon père de Baelfire. Rien ne pourrait les séparer l'espoir était la plus belle chose qu'on puisse donner à un couple et c'est ce qu'avait hérité Rumple et Belle.

* * *

Une fois Rumpelstiltskin parti, Baelfire se concentra et jeta des sortilèges sur l'ensemble de la demeure, sur les miroirs, aux fenêtres et aux portes. Tous les coins et recoins du château avait était ensorcelé pour éviter que Regina puisse fouiller ici avec ou sans magie.

Belle reprit ses occupations habituelles, à lire, à nettoyer et à passer du temps avec Bae et aussi avec Spot, le chien de Bae. Elle repensa à sa vie avant et à sa vie maintenant, elle avait perdu tellement de choses et de gens qu'elle aimée qu'à ses yeux Rumple et Bae étaient devenu sa seule et unique famille. Même si la situation était compliquée elle gardait espoir de trouver sa fin heureuse avec eux. Tôt ou tard Regina sera vaincu, Blanche et Charmant pourront vivre ensemble dans leur palais et elle aura une vraie famille avec Rumple et Bae, où ils auront leur fin heureuse. Elle avait vraiment hâte que 23h arrive pour qu'elle puisse revoir son tendre amour.

* * *

Rumple était dans la chambre de Regina, il s'était rapidement changer grâce à la magie, pour ne pas qu'elle soupçonne quelque chose avec ses vêtements. A peine il eut de le temps de s'installé sur le lit et de se détendre que Regina apparut par magie dans la chambre.

« Bonjour mon chère…

-Regina, tu es déjà de retour !

-Toi aussi à ce que je vois…

-Je ne suis jamais parti de cette demeure.

-Tu mens ! Je sais tout Rumple !

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Que Belle est en vie et que tu as une relation avec elle !

-Qui ?

-Arrête ça !

-Que j'arrête quoi ?

-De mentir !

-Je ne mens pas ! »

Rumple se mit à faire son rire enfantin qui énerver beaucoup Regina, mais celle-ci s'en fichait et elle décida de se détendre, après tout elle était puissante et elle avait déjà Blanche-Neige dans ses prisons alors tuer Belle serait un jeu d'enfant mais Rumple devait rester avec elle et pour toujours.

Elle décida de partir dans sa salle de bain privée en laissant Rumple se moquait d'elle sur leur lit. Une fois rentré elle se décoiffa et se changea, grâce à la magie. Sa longue robe bleu foncé, bleu nuit se transforma en une simple nuisette rouge, comme un rubis qui mettait ses formes en valeur, son maquillage était simple ses lèvre aussi rouge que sa nuisette avec un beau trait de eye liner qui mettait ses yeux en valeur. Elle retourna dans la chambre et se mit dos à Rumple. Elle commença à lui masser le dos, elle à l'embrassa sauvagement. Elle allait avoir tout ce dont elle voulait et elle savait comment le faire. Elle décida donc de reculer sa tête, elle se mit à le regarder d'une manière noire et sombre, avec un désir de le tuer. Elle se rapprocha de son oreille et lui murmura :

« Si tu t'avise de revoir cette Belle et ton fils, je te promets de les tuer tous les deux devant toi ! »

Elle continua à le menacer en lui disant certaine choses sur leur avenir à eux qu'il le déplaisait de plus en plus mais pour l'instant il devait faire attention. Il devait rester auprès de Regina et la surveiller, il devra être plus méfiant maintenant qu'elle savait pour Belle.

* * *

A 23h05 Rumple retourna dans son château, où il y avait Belle et Baelfire qui l'attendait. Il se précipita pour serrer son fils épuisé dans ses bras et le bercer pour qu'il dorme bien avant d'aller retrouver celle qui aimer tant dans sa chambre. Elle était en train de lire un livre, il se jeta sur elle et l'embrassa tendrement avec beaucoup de douceur. Il l'aimait tant, il ne voulait que elle, il ne voulait que l'aimait pour l'éternité. Mais ils leur faillaient faire beaucoup de chemin avant d'y arriver mais avec Belle rien était impossible.

Après quelques baisers, Rumple regarda Belle avec anxiété ne comprenant pas la situation Belle lui demanda doucement ce qu'il se passait il lui répondit :

« Je suis inquiet car Regina, à avancer le mariage à demain… Elle a déjà fait tous les préparatifs, et je serais couronner roi demain après-midi avant le mariage…

-Mon amour… On ça s'en sortir, tous ce qu'il faut c'est garder espoir !

-Blanche sera exécutait demain avant mon mariage…

-Quoi ?!

-Elle sera bruler vif à l'aube devant tout le peuple. Je suis désolé ma tendre Belle…

-Ne t'en fait pas on va la sauver !

-Belle, Regina est aussi au courant par rapport à ma dague que toi. Si elle apprend que je continu à vous voir Bae et toi, elle trouvera un moyen de me voler ma dague et de vous faire du mal.

-Où est ta dague ? »

Rumple sorti de sa botte sa dague qu'il laissait cacher tout le temps. Il l'observa et la tendit à Belle en devinant ce qu'elle voulait. Elle le rassura en lui faisait la promesse de ne jamais utiliser cette dague et qu'elle la garderait avec elle pour pas que Regina la trouve.

Rumple était un peu rassuré, il prit sa douce Belle dans ses bras et l'embrassant tendrement en laissait ressortir tous ses sentiment pour elle. Il avait une petite idée derrière la tête, une, qu'il espérait pouvoir faire ce soir… Il commença à allonger Belle sur le lit et à lui caressait tout son corps.

« Rumple… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Rien ! Demain je vais être un homme mariée et je veux profiter de mon célibat le plus longtemps possible Dearie !

-Et si je ne veux pas moi ?

-Je serais un homme détruit pour toujours… Car jamais je n'aurais eu l'occasion d'avoir profité un maximum de la plus belle, le plus magnifique, la plus douce, la plus pure et la plus intelligente femme que je n'ai jamais rencontrés.

-Bon… Je pars me laver on en reparlera après, ou alors tu peux me rejoindre…

-La dernière fois que tu m'a vu nu tu as fini tout rouge !

-Mais la dernière fois, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ainsi sauf que là je m'y prépare…

-Très bien Dearie, je vais faire un enterrement de vie de garçon avec la femme la plus parfaite de tous les temps ! »

Belle en riait, elle partit se baigner dans l'eau chaude, Rumple la rejoignit. Ils jouaient dans l'eau comme deux enfants, Rumple caressait doucement le corps de Belle qu'il trouvait parfait, les courbes de ses hanches, la forme de sa poitrine, tout était parfait à ses yeux. La température de l'eau mélanger à son corps était magique. Tout était parfait.

Après leur bain chaud en amoureux, Rumple porta Belle jusqu'à lit, ou avec douceur et délicatesse il lui fit faire la plus belle nuit de tous les temps, ensemble, en amoureux. Il venait de tout lui donnait en cette unique nuit, il venait de lui donnait son âme et son amour pour toujours. Il aimait sentir son corps serrait contre le sien, il aimé ces petits moments avec Belle. Il était fou amoureux de Belle. A jamais elle serait dans son cœur…

Belle avait eu une nuit de rêve avec Rumple, pour la première fois depuis des années elle s'était sentie heureuse, libre, et épanouie dans les bras celui qu'elle aimait. Elle avait vraiment aimé être dans ses bras dans le bain à jouer avec ses cheveux et à l'embrasser. Et dans le lit Rumple avait était un amour avec elle, elle en avait le souffle coupait, plusieurs fois en cette nuit elle lui avait dit oui et elle avait murmurait son nom jusqu'à en avoir le souffle couper. Elle avait senti le souffle de Rumple contre son corps, elle trouvait cette nuit parfaite. Elle l'aimait et pour toujours.

Après quelques minutes, nus dans les bras de l'autre sous les draps, Belle rapprocha ses lèvres de celle de Rumple et lui dit délicatement :

« Je t'aime mon amour…

-Je t'aime tellement Belle si tu savais…

-Je le sais mon amour… Je le sais Rumple… Et demain serra un nouveau jour, même si tu épouse cette sorcière de Regina on serra toujours ensemble mon amour… »

Il aimait entendre sa douce Belle dire cette phrase, ils s'aimaient tant… Il l'embrassa de tout son cœur avant de s'endormir en faisait l'oreiller pour Belle.

* * *

**Voila !j'espère que ça vous a plus!**

**Vous pouvez laisser un reviews juste en dessus, ça me ferait énormément plaisir (dite ce que vous ne penser vraiment, que se soit négatif ou positif)**

**Mhldezz**


	10. L'exécution de Blanche-Neige

Blanche commençait à avoir vraiment peur. La lune se couchait petit à petit et le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Elle n'avait pas fermé les yeux de la nuit, elle avait pensé à Charmant toute la nuit, elle espérait le revoir une dernière fois, entendre sa voie, et lui dire ce qu'elle ressent pour lui… Regina allait gagner… Et Belle allait souffrir… Les fins heureuses n'étaient que dans les contes et légendes ? Elle n'en savait trop rien… Des gardes vénèrent la chercher, elle pria pour qu'il y ait une chance à l'amour et à l'espoir dans ce monde.

* * *

Regina gagnait, elle le savait, elle en était fière. Blanche-Neige allait mourir, elle allait épouser Rumpelstiltskin et elle allait avoir sa fin heureuse. Elle est et sera la plus grande reine de tous les temps, avec comme roi le plus terrifiant magicien qui n'est jamais exister. Et l'enfant qu'elle aura sera le plus parfait, avec la beauté de sa mère, la puissance de ses deux parents et tout ce qui allait avec, rien ni personne ne pourra la nuire. Elle serait mère un jour ou l'autre… Bizarrement elle se mit à penser à Cora, sa mère, elle aussi s'était sacrifier pour sa fille, sans lui donner de l'amour maternelle juste du pouvoir encore et encore. Mais elle allait donner beaucoup d'amour à son futur enfant, pas comme sa mère l'avait fait. Elle mit sa plus belle robe et descendit dans la cour où se trouvaient toute la populace, beaucoup de gardes et son futur mari, Rumpelstiltskin.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin était assis à coter de Regina, sur un trône qu'il ne méritait pas. Du moins, il n'était pas encore roi pour s'assoir le dessus. Il détestait tous les trucs royaux, les couronnes, les trônes et tout ce qui allait avec ! Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever et Blanche-Neige allait mourir sous ses yeux. Il fit mine de ne rien ressentir mais au fond de lui il avait peur pour Belle et Baelfire, il avait peur pour son couronnement et surtout il avait peur pour…. Pour son mariage avec Regina. Rien que l'idée d'épouser cette femme l'écœurait, il se demandait comment il avait pu aimer cette sorcière autrefois.

Les gardes arrivèrent en tenant fermement la condamnée à mort, Blanche-Neige. Ils l'accrochèrent contre une poutre en bois sur une grosse pile de paille et de brindilles, en plein milieux de la cour rempli de villageois et de paysans observant avec malheur l'héritière du trône sur le point de périr par les flemmes de Le Méchante Reine. Blanche restait là en regardant la reine avec fureur et tristesse en gardant espoir de revoir son prince.

Regina avança vers elle et lui fit un grand sourire comme pour lui dire « J'ai gagné ! ». Elle se retrouva face à face à celle qui lui avait gâchait la vie, celle qui avait tué son véritable amour, celle qui avait tué Daniel. Avec toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour elle et avec la joie de la battre, elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

« J'ai gagné, tu as pris mon bonheur, à moi de prendre le teins en tu tuant et en donnant du malheur à ton peuple et à tous ceux que tu aimes ! »

Blanche voulut lui dire que jamais ça n'arrivera mais vu la situation où elle trouvait il n'y avait plus d'espoir et le silence était plus favorable et moins risqué pour elle, même si il lui restait quelques minutes à vivre.

Regina se retourna face au peuple de son ennemi, qui allait devenir son peuple, elle avança vers eux, et leur dit à haute voix :

« Mes chers, depuis des années Blanche-Neige a gâchée nos vies, elle a tué mon époux, elle a tué votre roi. Aujourd'hui justice sera rendu. J'accuse Blanche-Neige de banditisme, de meurtre et de haute trahison envers son royaume ! Pour cela elle doit en mourir ! Etant l'épouse de notre ancien roi c'est à moi que revient se royaume et son sort ! Et je déclare que le prix ses actes est la mort ! »

Les paysans voulurent tous dire et criaient que Blanche était innocente et qu'ils savaient que Regina avait tué son propre époux, mais ils avaient tellement peur d'elle et de son futur époux que personne n'osèrent rien dire. Sauf un, un homme assez grand et costaud qui cachait son visage avec sa capuche. Il osa avancer dans la foule pour se retrouver près de la reine.

Blanche vit de l'espoir quand elle reconnut l'homme qui avait avancée. Elle vit Charmant qui fit face à Regina. Elle allait être sauvée. Il prit son épée et mit la délicate lame sous la gorge de Regina et commença ses paroles :

« Jamais vous gagnerait Regina ! Blanche est reine, vous n'êtes qu'une sorcière qui vole tout le pouvoir de Blanche ! Et vous avez tué vote propre époux pour le pouvoir !

-Elle n'est pas reine et elle va mourir ! Gardes ! Prenez notre cher prince « Charmant » et conduisez-le dans les cachots ! J'irais lui faire une petite visite demain après mes noces. »

Des gardes arrivèrent et prirent James qui se débattait avec son épée pour rejoindre et sauver sa bien-aimé, mais sans aucune chance il fut blesser au niveau du ventre et ils l'emmenèrent directement aux cachots. La Méchante Reine fit une grande boule feu dans sa main et la lança vers Blanche. Le feu se propagea rapidement et le silence régna. Blanche-Neige ne cria pas et ne pleura pas, mais son peuple pleura en silence en redonnait hommage à leur héritière.

Regina venait de gagner, Blanche-Neige était en train de périr sous ses yeux, et sa fin heureuse ne faisait que commencer.

Rumple restait assit sur son trône et regardais attentivement le spectacle, Regina gagner, il n'aimait pas Blanche ou le prince James, mais si s'était lui à la place de Charmant il aurait perdu tout espoir… Si il devait perdre Belle et son fils il serait perdu pour toujours et il redeviendrait un vrai monstre, la vrai bête ressortirait, et le démon fera peur à tout le monde et détruira tout sur son chemin sans aucune pitié et sans aucun remord. Comme-ci cette bête avait des sentiments…

Il leva les yeux aux niveaux des toits et il vit trois silhouettes, toutes les trois encapuchonnés. Quasiment impossible de dire à quoi ils ressemblaient. Cependant, l'une de ses trois personnes était légèrement brûler. En regardant plus attentivement, il reconnut Blanche-Neige. Il remarqua ensuite qu'une femme la regarder avec un doux sourire, elle des yeux aussi bleu que le ciel et que la mer. C'était Belle ! Et celui qui était le plus petit avec des mèches noir comme un majestueux corbeau était son fils, Baelfire. Il venait de sauver Blanche. Il redescendit son regard sur la personne en train de bruler. Impossible de définir son visage mais il était persuadé cette personne était morte bien avant d'être brûlé !

* * *

Belle était assez fière de son plan. Elle et Bae était parti peu de temps après Rumple pour aller au château de Regina. Ils avaient attendus l'arrivée de Blanche et qu'elle soit attachée pour commencer le plan de Belle. Bae avait pris un cadavre d'une jeune femme aussi grande et aussi fine que Blanche, qu'ils avaient trouvées sur la route quelques heures plus tôt. Quand Blanche était arrivée avec les gardes il transforma la tenue de l'inconnue morte en vêtements identique à ceux de blanche. Il a juste attendu le bon moment où Regina a commencée à lancer du feu vers Blanche-Neige pour intervertir les deux corps.

Blanche était un peu brûler au niveau de sa poitrine, de son cou, de son visage et de sa jambe gauche mais elle fut guérit par la magie de Baelfire. Elle les remercia de l'avoir sauvée et ils regardèrent tous les trois ce spectacle, ils devaient rester discret. Regina croyait gagner mais ils avaient l'avantage et ça devait rester ainsi.

Belle ne put détacher son regard de Rumple, il les avaient vus et malgré qu'elle ait le visage masqué elle lui avait souri. Elle tenu fermement la dague du Dark One dans sa main, elle la gardait toujours avec elle pour la protéger mais surtout pour avoir comme sa présence à ses côtés. Elle savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable et qu'elle l'aurait dû le cacher dans le château mais elle préférait l'avoir sur elle. Elle l'aimait tant… Et dans quelques heures elle serait l'amant du roi. Dans quelques heures elle serait définitivement séparer de lui par les liens du mariage... Elle serait l'autre femme et non son épouse. Elle n'aimait pas les situations où le mari trompé sa femme et c'est pourtant ce qui se passait. Mais elle gardait espoir qu'un jour tout ça soit fini et qu'ils puissent avoir leur fin heureuse.

Blanche se sentit mal envoyant son Charmant emmené en prison, il ne savait pas qu'elle était en vie et elle ressentit au plus profond d'elle qu'il souffrait horriblement mentalement de sa mort… Mais elle devait rester discrète. Et elle devait surtout ne pas réapparaître avant un moment…

Baelfire était content que Blanche soit sauvée, Regina pensait avoir l'avantage alors que non ! Pour sauver Charmant ils verraient ça plus tard, l'important était le moment présent, ils allaient rentrer, cacher Blanche et prévoir un plan pour délivrer Charmant et attaquer Regina, après regarder le spectacle.

Belle était dans une position totalement inconfortable, elle voulut mieux s'installer sur le toit. Mais elle glissa de la toiture et tomba de l'autre côté du château. Le côté où par chance personne ne pouvait la voir. Blanche et Bae réagirent directement, Belle était vraiment maladroite surtout dans les situations comme celle-ci.

Regina entendit du bruit au niveau du toit, elle regarda attentivement et vit deux silhouettes qui s'échappées. Elle décida de quitter son amusement et de se téléporter en urgence et ne vit plus personne. Ceux qui se trouvaient ici quelques secondes plus tôt avaient disparu, elle pense ils devaient posséder de la magie …. Elle rechercha rapidement des traces de magie ou de quoique ce soit avant de finir d'admirer son super et son beau divertissement. Elle tomba nez à nez sur un couteau. La lame était volontairement en forme de vague avec un nom écrit dessus, « Rumpelstiltskin ». Elle se mit à rire de joie. Elle venait de tomber sur la dague de Rumple. Belle et Bae avaient dû assister à son amusement ! Et ils avaient oublié la chose la plus importante qu'ils possédaient avant ! Tout était vraiment parfait. La chance lui souriait vraiment ! Elle retourna à son trône à coter de son futur époux qui se tourna vers elle :

« Où es-tu partis ?

-J'avais entendu des bruits sur le toit.

-Donc ?

-Juste un chat, mon chère… »

Rumple craignait le pire… Bien sûr que ce n'était pas un chat, il savait très bien que c'était Belle ! Elle était tellement maladroite que c'était presque obligé qu'elle se fasse remarquer par ce défaut ! Il savait aussi que Regina n'était pas tombé sur un chat mais sur autre chose, mais quoi ! Il ne pensait pas que ce soit son fils ou Belle, sinon elle le s aurait tué et elle aurait eu de sang… Mais sur quoi donc.

* * *

Cela faisait des heures que tout le monde croyait Blanche-Neige morte. Baelfire était vraiment inquiet, ils ont faillis se faire remarquer par Belle. Il lui pardonnait bien sûr mais ça restait tout de même dangereux. Il décida de s'entraîner sur un mannequin avec l'épée que son père lui avait offerte à son anniversaire. Bientôt tout ça allait être fini. Il espérait sincèrement que tout le monde allait être heureux à la fin car dans toute grande batailles il y a toujours beaucoup de morts. Il craignait juste que l'un d'eux meurt… Mais tout allait bien se finir non ?

* * *

_**Merci beaucoup, merci sincèrement ! **_

_**Pour moi la barres de 1111 views. C'est vraiment beaucoup pour moi et je tiens à vous remercier de lire ma fic! A ma premier fic je n'avait pas atteint cette barre. Donc j'en suis vraiment super contente!**_

_**Je sais que je faits des fautes de grammaire, d'orthographes etc...( je suis dyslexique donc il risque d'y en avoir toujours )**_

_**Je n'ai pas forcément beaucoup de reviews, un de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal mais encore merci!**_

_**Mthldezz**_


	11. Le couronnement

Rumple était plus nerveux que jamais. Il était en train de mettre son costume pour le couronnement et aussi en train de répéter en boucle dans sa tête ses serments de roi. Il allait régner sur tout un royaume ! Jamais de toute sa vie il avait pensé qu'il deviendrait roi. Comment un démon comme lui, maître des ténèbres, pouvait être roi ? Il n'y connaissait rien du tout sur les trucs royaux ! Et puis pourquoi Regina tenait tant à ce que le couronnement se fasse avant le mariage et non après ? Ce n'est pas dans les traditions ! Ou du moins c'est totalement illogique ! En plus ce costume le serrait beaucoup trop il était incapable de respirer. Il dut l'élargir un peu pour reprendre une respiration presque normale. Son stress montait au fur et à mesure de ses mots, sa respiration était de plus en plus forte. Son rythme cardiaque augmenté. Si il stressé maintenant comment allait-il faire au moment du couronnement ?

Regina entra dans la pièce, une main dans le dos, elle posa son autre main sur l'épaule de son futur roi et époux. Il se retourna vers elle et grimaça légèrement. Il retira ses mains et s'éloigna de quelques pas d'elle avec une colère inouïe, tellement forte qu'elle en remplissait ses yeux.

« Qu'est qu'il y a Rumple ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

-Où ça ? Sur le toit pendant l'exécution de Blanche-Neige ?

-Oui ! »

Elle se mit à rire et se rapprocha de lui avec un grand sourire qu'il détestait. Il s'attendait à tout, enfin à près que tout sauf à ce qu'il allait se passer. Regina montra le poignard qu'elle tenait fermement dans sa main qui était resté derrière son dos.

« J'ai trouvé ceci. Apparemment on a eu des invitées sur ce toit !

-Non… C'est…

-Oui ta dague ! Et maintenant je te contrôle mon cher. Dans quelques heures tu seras roi et mari ! Tu seras à moi. Et si tu tentes de revoir Belle ce n'est pas toi que je tuerais ! Mais elle ! Enfin, pour être plus exacte tu le feras à ma place, tu la tueras de tes propres mains ! Imagine un peu la scène ! Tu l'étrangleras, tes mains se serreront de plus en plus sur son cou au point qu'elle ne puisse plus dire un mot et tu lui mettras la tête sous l'eau et tu la retireras juste avant qu'elle meure. Ensuite tu la tueras avec un couteau, tu trancheras sa gorge et tu regarderas son corps se vider de son sang… »

Les larmes commencèrent à monter sur le visage de Rumple, il imaginait toute la scène au détail près, le corps de Belle, le sang qui coulait… Tout lui était trop… C'était beaucoup trop dur pour lui d'imaginer tuer celle qu'il aimer. Il était totalement désorienter, jamais il ne voudrait lui faire du mal alors la tuer. Il commençait à voir flou, les images du meurtre de sa douce aimer tourner en rond dans sa tête.

Regina riait de manière sadique mais quand il la regardait elle avait disparu. La seule chose qu'il entendait c'était son rire encore et encore. Une fois sa vision de nouveau clair, il la chercha partout du regard, jusqu'au moment où il regarda la glace. Il voyait un petit garçon en pleure dans un tenue de simple paysan avec une peau écailleuse, des yeux marron-vert-or comme lui ! C'était lui plus jeune, c'était lui à 8 ans après que son père l'avait abandonné.

Il se rapprocha de la glace et posa une main dessus. Le petit garçon releva la tête, ses yeux remplis de larmes et de tristesse le regarda avec désespoir, il parvenait tout de même à lui dire quelque mots :

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?…

- De quoi parles-tu ? »

Il répondit pas directement et baissa son regard. Rumple le regarda plus attentivement, il était recouvert de sang, de la tête aux pieds, impossible de conter combien de personne il avait dû tuer pour en avoir autant !

« Je suis un monstre… Tout comme toi ! On n'est pas fait pour se monde, tous ceux que tu as aimé son parti ou morts par ta faute. Notre mère, notre père, Mila ! Bientôt sa sera notre fils et Belle ! Pars avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Quitte-les ! Ça sera mieux pour nous tous…. »

Le jeune garçon disparut. Tout devient subitement noir, le silence régnait comme dans un cimetière. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était de pleurer sur son triste sort, celui d'être une bête qui aime la belle et qui allait lui faire du mal pour cela…

* * *

Rumple se réveilla en sursaut, avec de la sueur sur le front et une respiration irrégulière qui était particulièrement forte. Tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Rien de tout ça n'allait se produire. Après l'exécution il s'était allongée 2mn sur son lit pour se reposer mais apparemment il s'était endormi. Il respira doucement pour essayer de se détendre puis se leva et commença à mettre sa tenue pour le couronnement. Le chemise blanche, le veston en velours bleu et rouge, le pantalon en cuir avec des bottes assorti et enfin un manteau de velours, doré, bleu et rouge parfaitement assorti avec le veston. Il commença à répéter son discours, il n'aimait pas l'idée de gouverner car pour lui sa se résumer à réunion ennuyeuse, guerre, mariage forcés, alliance bidon, meurtre et tout le tralala qui allait avec ! Et le prince James, le frère jumeau de Charmant était l'exemple parfait ! Mort en voulait prouvée à un roi qu'il était le royaume le plus puissant en tuer un homme-monstre où par chance il a évité un mariage forcés.

Il commençait à s'inquiéter en pensant au fait qu'il allait devenir roi et épouser Regina. La seule qu'il aimait c'était Belle et non une espèce de prostituer toujours en noir et rouge avec des décolleter trop plongeant et des robes extravagante dont certaine un peu trop moulante à son gout, et assorti à son maquillage !

Il commença à se détendre peu à peu quand il sentit une main se posait sur son épaule, quand il se retourna il vit Regina, ça se passait exactement comme dans son rêve il ne manquer plus que le poignard et l'explication du futur meurtre se Belle! La peur commença à monter. Et si elle avait le poignard ? Non c'était impossible…. Il s'écarta d'elle de peur. Intrigué Regina le fixa et lui demanda :

« Qu'est qu'il y a Rumple ?

- Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je venais te chercher car dans moins de 10mn c'est le couronnement et je ne savais pas où tu étais ?

-Qu'as-tu vu tout t'a l'heure sur le toit ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit c'était un chat !

-Sur ?

-Mais oui ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je… Euh… Rien ….

-Très bien… Mais soit près dans 10 mn ! »

Regina quitta la chambre et reparti à la cérémonie qui allait bientôt avoir lieu. Rumple se retrouva seul de nouveau, aucun signe que Regina avait sa dague, rien qui ne pouvait nuire à l'existence de quiconque, bref tout se passait bien. Et dans quelques minutes il ne serait plus Rumpelstiltskin mais Rumpelstiltskin le roi !

* * *

Maintenant il était sur le point de rentrer dans la salle, tout le monde l'attendait. Pour une fois que personne ne courait pour l'éviter ou pour essayer de survivre ! Les deux grandes portes en face de lui s'ouvrirent en grand c'était le signal pour qu'il rentre. Il commença à marcher dans la grande salle remplie de monde avec que des rois, reines, pinces, princesses, seigneurs, ducs et duchesses de tous les royaumes de ce monde ! Toutes les plus grandes puissances de la forêt enchantée étaient ici ! Tous le regardaient avec intrigues et peur, tous le craignait et pourtant il allait devenir roi…

Il se mit à penser à plusieurs choses, il repensa à sa triste enfance, quand son père l'avait abandonné, quand il apprit à tisser avec les vielles filles de son village natal, ensuite il repensa à son ex-femme, elle qui disait l'aimer l'avait trahi ! Au moins la seule chose de bien que Mila avait fait de bien c'était de donner naissance à son fils, Baelfire. En repensant à son fils, il se rappela ses premiers mots, ses premiers pas au plafond, des premiers tours de magie qu'il savait faire. Leurs moments de bonheur et de joie qu'il partager, il était tout son monde, il serait perdu si son fils devait mourir, il pouvait faire ressortir sa partie humaine comme Belle. Sa tendre Belle, elle était à elle seule tout un univers qu'il voulait découvrir jusqu'aux moindres recoins. Elle était son espoir, son rayon de soleil dans un océan de ténèbres, elle avait le don pour lui faire ressortir la personne qu'il voulait être, un homme honnête !

Au moment où il fut en fasse du prêtre, toutes ses pensées partirent comme-ci toute ceci était une autre vie. Il avait envie de rire en voyant la tête du prêtre qui était encore plus blanc que la neige tellement qu'il avait peur. S'il avait voulu l'effrayer il se serait enfui en pleurant tellement qu'il aurait eu peur. Rien que d'imaginer la scène lui fit faire un grand sourire qui ne rassura pas du tout le prêtre.

Le prêtre commença son sermon, en rappelant les pouvoirs qu'il disposera et tout ce qui allait avec. Quelques heures passaient et ce fut le moment où il devait promettre allégeance envers le peuple. Il posa sa main sur un vieux livre poussiéreux. Le prêtre commença à lui faire dire ses promesses :

« Promettez-vous de régner sur ce royaume jusqu'à votre mort ?

-Je le promets.

- Permettez-vous de protéger votre peuple ?

-Je le promets.

-Pouvez vos nous dire vos propre mots d'allégeance ? »

-Bien sûr. »

Rumple se retourna tout le monde regardait ses pieds, ils avaient trop peur de voir ses yeux, ou même son visage. Il fit une grande respiration et commença :

« Mes chers, dès aujourd'hui je suis roi, je vais devoir gouverner un peuple et dirigeai tout un royaume. A mes côtés j'aurais ma chère Regina, l'alliance de certains peuple sera ultime pour nous mais maintenant grâce à mes pouvoirs et à mes nouveau droits je peux rendre ce royaume encore plus riche que jamais. Tous ceux qui oseront s'opposer à nous seront exécutés ! Tout comme l'ancienne héritière et traîtresse Blanche-Neige ! Alors soyez avec nous ou contre nous !

-Très bien… Désormais Rumpelstiltskin vous êtes notre roi. »

Tous eux peur par son discours, personnes n'osèrent rien dire, même si ils possédaient tout l'argent du monde et les meilleurs armées personne ignorais qui était Rumpelstiltskin et toutes les horribles choses qu'il avait faits auparavant. Tous savait que le voir roi était un canular. Mais la peur régnait et personne ne fit quelque chose.

Une couronne doré incrusté de rubis se posa sur sa tête, il prit le sceptre et le globe d'or puis se retourna de nouveau à la populace. Tous les invités se levèrent et firent la révérence au nouveau roi. Maintenant était un nouveau jour.

* * *

Baelfire regardait le royaume de Regina depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. A cette heure-ci le couronnement devait être fini. Et dans quelques heures Regina serrait sa belle-mère… Berk ! Il en frissonnait avec cette image de Regina jouant le rôle de la gentille maman sadique ! Mais il connaissait un peu Regina, il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas son père et qu'elle désirait un enfant. Il repensa le jour où Regina était restée seule avec lui pendant que son père travaillait dans son laboratoire et qu'il avait interdit quiconque d'y entrer. Elle avait été gentille avec lui, ils avaient discutés et il savait qu'elle avait un cœur mais son enfance et le fait de voir son premier amour mourir lui avait fait tant de mal qu'elle s'était arraché le cœur pour ne plus souffrir… Il avait du mal à comprendre et à vraiment bien aimer cette femme des plus perplexes qu'il connaissait. Mais sa haine envers Blanche-Neige, sa colère envers sa propre mère était devenue plus important que tout le reste pour La Méchante Reine. Sauf que maintenant elle avait tout ce qu'elle voulait. Et tout ce dont elle désirée lui été servi sur un plateau d'or. Mais il savait que les gentils gagnaient et Regina était pire que méchante sinon pourquoi on l'appellerait La Méchante Reine.

Et puis même si il avait un peu de compassion et de pitié envers Regina, ce qu'il admettra jamais, à ses yeux s'il devait avoir une mère ça devait être Belle, elle était si gentille et si douce, ils s'entendaient vraiment super biens, comme des amis, et il voyait qu'elle l'aimait comme une mère aimer son enfant. Des fois il avait un peu l'impression qu'elle était sa nourrice mais au moins elle prenait soin de lui.

Belle courut dans tout le château pour retrouver Baelfire. Une fois arrivée dans la chambre du jeune garçon elle le retira Bae de ses rêve et elle lui sauta dessus avec inquiétude et désespoir.

« Bae ! Tu dois m'aider ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Tout comme ton père ! Je suis sincèrement désolée tout est de ma faute !

-Belle ! Belle respire et raconte-moi ce qui se passe !

-Je l'ai perdu ! Je ne la retrouve plus !

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-De la dague de ton père ! Je crois que j'ai fait tomber sur le toit tout à l'heure.

-C'est pas vrai ! On doit aller la récupérer !

-Très bien mais il doit y avoir des gardes avec la cérémonie du couronnement et du mariage ?

-Alors j'ai une idée !

-Laquelle ?

-Va mettre la plus belle tenue que tu as ! On va assister à un mariage ma cher !»

* * *

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, je tiens à préciser que Regina est l'un de mes personnage préféré et que je trouvais cela assez drôle de la comparé à une prostituer même si je ne le pense pas du tout, au contraire ;)_**

**_Mthldezz_**


	12. Le mariage

Le mariage commençait, la salle était immense, les murs blanc, légèrement bleu, doré et rose pour l'occasion. Des fleurs étaient poser à certains coins et recoins de la pièce, les fenêtres, qui étaient orientait plein sud, donnaient un magnifique soleil qui était déjà sur le point de se couchait. C'était une magnifique salle pour une cérémonie de mariage. Les invités du couronnement étaient tous présents. Regina avait dû changer de prêtre pour son second mariage car l'ancien s'était évanoui de peur en frôlant Rumpelstiltskin après le couronnement, ce qui fit beaucoup ce dernier. Le nouveau était plus résistent mentalement et il n'était pas prêt à s'évanouir, du moins tant qu'il ne croisait pas son regarde étrange.

Il était face au prêtre en train d'attendre Regina. Il portait encore une autre tenue que Regina avait choisi, cette fois-ci sa chemise était encore blanche, son veston était en velours blanc imprimé de petit motif doré, un pantalon jaune-doré, des bottes noirs, un manteau de velours blanc et enfin sur sa tête il portait sa couronne de roi. Sa reine le lui avait obligé pour montrer leur puissance. Il était impatient, il voulait que ce mariage tout aussi bidon que son amour pour Regina se termine au plus vite. Il détestait être dans des lieux avec beaucoup monde ! Comme aujourd'hui ! Peut-être qu'il était un peu agoraphobe. Il n'en savait trop rien.

La musique retentie dans toute la salle, tous les invités et Rumple se retournèrent vers les deux immenses portes. Regina venait de faire son entrée dans la salle avait un bouquet de rose blanche et rose dans ses mains. Il regarda ses vêtements. Elle porta une longue robe blanche, avait une magnifique traine de 2-3m, le bustier avait de légers motif bleu clair, sur sa tête elle portait le diadème royale qui était bien assorti avec sa tenue. Il devait avouer que la tenue était vraiment belle mais qu'elle serait encore plus belle sur une autre personne, sans citer Belle bien sûr. Une fois l'un à coter de l'autre Regina lui sourit mais il ne lui rendit pas ce qui agaça vraiment Regina qui dut faire la tête presque toute la cérémonie.

Le prêtre commença à dire le sermon, qui était particulièrement long. Et qui endormais plus de la moitié de la salle. Tout en haut se trouvait Belle et Bae qui regardèrent eux aussi le mariage, ils étaient sur des poutres, ils devaient éviter de trop bouger et surtout de tomber. Personne ne pouvait les voir tant qu'on ne levait pas la tête. Ils avaient cherché partout la dague mais il ne l'avait pas trouvé et elle avait institué à regarder ce mariage, ce qui énerva Baelfire puisqu'il voulut juste venir au bal qui se déroulerait juste après.

Belle ne faisait que regardaient Rumple, ça lui faisait vraiment bizarre de le voir habillé ainsi, tout en sachant qu'il détestait le velours. Mais il était beau à regardait. Ella aurait tant aimé que ce soit son mariage, d'autant plus que parmi les invités il y avait son père, et malheureusement Gaston. Même si son père lui avait fait souffrir il restait son père et elle l'aimer. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'est qu'un jour il lui pardonne et qu'il accepte de l'aimer vraiment comme sa fille.

Le prêtre terminait enfin son sermon. Un jeune garçon arriva accompagné d'une jeune fille, dans leurs mains se trouvait un coussin où étaient déposées les alliances. Une fois que Regina et Rumple prirent l'alliance de l'autre les deux enfants s'éloignèrent le plus vite possible du couple royal. Ils avaient trop peur et ils ne voulaient pas mourir si jeune. Le prêtre se mit à regarder Rumple, enfin il s'adressait à lui la tête baissé en voulant éviter son regard et dit :

« Mon roi, voulait-vous prendre pour époux notre reine Regina ici présente ?

-Oui je le veux.

-Ma reine, voulait-vous prendre pour époux notre roi Rumpelstiltskin ?

-Oui je le veux.

-Maintenant je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvait embrasser la mariée. »

Rumple et Regina échangèrent les anneaux et ils s'embrassèrent. Rumple pensa fort à Belle il répétait son nom en boucle dans sa tête en se disant que c'était elle qu'il allait embrasser, que c'était elle avec qui il venait de se marier. Mais une fois que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent il pensa directement qu'il avait beau penser à Belle, rien ne valait ses baisers. Cela l'échouerait un peu de d'embrasser Regina, surtout qu'il voulait donner un beau mariage comme celui-ci à Belle. Il savait que ça allez devenir risquer de la voir mais il était prêt à tout pour elle.

Belle avait les larmes aux yeux en voyant le baiser de Regina et de Rumple, elle ne pouvait pas supportait que cette sorcière épouse celui qu'elle aimait. Ce mariage était juste une sorte de pacte, rien de tout cela ne lui semblait réel, sauf son amour pour Rumple. Baelfire compatissait et posa une main sur son épaule pour la consolait. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il lui sourit, et avec ses yeux il lui disait que tout allait bien finir et qu'elle devait rester forte. Quand les mariés commencèrent à partir avec de la musique, Belle en devint vraiment triste et presque jalouse. Quelques larmes coulèrent de dont l'une tomba sur le fameux couple. Comment Regina pouvait-elle gagner aussi facilement ?

* * *

C'était l'heure du bal, tous les invités manger, danser, et profiter de ce jour de paix pour faire la fête. Rumple et Regina avait ouvert le bal ensemble en faisant la première dance en plein milieux de la salle. Regina avait pour la énième fois changée de robe, cette fois-ci c'était une robe noir et doré assez bouffante, parfaite pour un bal de ce genre. Les valses, les menuets, tout type de danse passait durant toute la soirée, et c'était la même chose niveau musique.

Belle et Bae s'était habillés pour l'occasion. Ils avaient changé d'apparence grâce à la magie de Baelfire. Belle ressemblait à une jeune fille blonde aux yeux verts, légèrement ronde et avec une plus grande que la sienne. Elle portait une robe rose, légèrement décoté devant, avec des talons blanc assorti à son collier, son bracelet et ses boucles d'oreille en diamant que Rumple lui avait offerte. Lui Bae ressemblait à un adulte de la trentaine, assez fort grand, les cheveux noir bouclés et les yeux vert comme toujours. Il portait un veston gris clair, un pantalon noir et une cape rouge qui lui allait vraiment très bien. Leurs tenues étaient parfaites et ils étaient méconnaissables.

Une dance en ronde commença, Rumple n'aimait pas vraiment danser mais Regina insister et il ne préférer pas l'énervé aujourd'hui. Il fut agréablement heureux de dance avec une jeune fille blonde aux yeux verts qui portait une robe rose. Elle n'était pas spécialement belle mais il connaissant malgré tout ce regard. Il avait reconnu Belle dans son déguisement. Ses yeux la trahissaient mais il s'en fichait. Il commença à lui parler :

« Je pense que vous êtes la seule à ne pas avoir peur de moi ma chère !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi les gens on si peur de vous !

-Commet ça ?

-Vous avez une peau écailleuse, des yeux au couleur étrange et des dents pointus mais cela ne fais pas de vous un monstre.

-Vous savez ce que j'ai fait ?

-Comme tout le monde ici ce soir. Mais maintenant c'est un nouveau jour pour vous, votre majesté.

-Je t'ai reconnu ma chère !

-Pardon ? »

Rumple se pencha à son oreille, et lui murmura doucement « Je t'ai reconnu Belle ! ». Il pouvait respirait son délicat parfum qui n'avait pas changé. Même si pour lui c'était un mauvais jour, la seule moment qu'il pouvait vraiment apprécier c'était cette dance avec elle. Elle était vraiment gracieuse comme à leur dance dans le jardin. Sa robe rose lui siée au teint et ses bijoux la mettait vraiment en valeur.

Belle avait un peu rougis quand il lui avait dit son nom. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle serait reconnue aussi facilement par son amant. Mais elle devait avouer que sa l'enchantée car au moins il pouvait rester un peu de temps avec elle sans se faire piéger, tuer ou emmener en prison par La Méchante Reine.

« Donc je suis si facile à reconnaitre ?

-Eh bien avec la robe et les bijoux que je vous ai donné, le délicat parfum que vous portez tous les jours depuis notre rencontre, votre façon de me regarder et votre courage à venir danser avec la bête comment je n'aurais pas pu te reconnaitre ?

-Tu as raison, mon roi.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je déteste. Je ne suis qu'une mauvaise blague et non un roi !

-Mais tu es le roi de mon cœur.

-Et toi celle qui à oser voler le mien, tu sais que je devrais te tuer pour vol !

-Alors venge-toi mon roi ! Vole mon cœur.»

Belle se mit à rire. Elle aimait le provoquer mais elle adorait quand il chercher à la séduire, alors qu'elle était déjà conquise. Elle l'aimait tant, et si demain elle devait mourir, au moins elle pourrait dire qu'elle a trouvé le véritable amour, et qu'il lui à donner de l'espoir et du bonheur.

Il voulut tant l'embrasser, il eut à peine le temps de poser l'un de ses mains sur sa joue qu'il devait déjà changer de partenaire, il en fut triste et regarda sa belle partir vers un autre homme grand, assez fort brun aux yeux verts. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme et vu le sourire de Belle quand elle à retrouver cette homme il a deviné que c'était son fils qui c'était vraiment bien déguisé.

* * *

Le bal venait de finir, Regina était partie dans sa chambre et Rumple lui promit de la rejoindre plus tard. Il se retrouver seul sur le balcon face au village à admirer les étoiles et la lune.

« Les étoiles ne sont-elles pas belle ce soir ? »

Il se retourna et revit Belle sous sa forme réelle, toujours dans son adorable robe rose qui soulignait parfaitement ses formes, qui la rendait séduisante. Il était vraiment heureux de la revoir, chaque moment qu'il pouvait passer avec elle était parfait ! Et les plus beaux moments c'était quand ils se retrouvaient seuls. Elle se mit en face de lui, assit sur le rebord en l'admirant. Rumple posa ses mains sur ses hanche et la regarda droits dans ses yeux si bleus. Elle posa les sienne sur ses joues, et le caressa tendrement.

« Ce bal était vraiment beau.

-Remercie la reine ! Car j'ai pu danser avec une charmante femme, blonde aux yeux verts, qui avait de très jolies formes.

-Je dois être jalouse ?

- A toi de me le dire !

-J'ai eu de moins bon cavaliers que toi…

-Comme qui ?

-Gaston ! Qui ne faisait que regardait mon décolleté. Et mon père…

-Aïe ! Je vais tuer cet homme !

-Non, Rumple, ils m'ont fait du mal auparavant mais maintenant c'est fini ! Je dois avouer que j'ai eu légèrement peur avec Gaston… Et qu'avec mon père sa était, il… Enfin c'était juste bizarre, jamais je n'avais dansé avec lui auparavant… »

Elle baisa les yeux, mélancolique par ses paroles. Rumple voyait qu'elle en soufrée. Son passé n'était pas simple et danser avec les deux hommes qui lui avait faits le plus de mal avait dû la m'être pire que mal alaise. Il posa ses lèvres délicatement sur son front pour la consoler. Elle releva la tête, le regardant dans les yeux avec quelques larmes et lui dit :

« J'ai peur Rumple.

-Je sais Belle.

-J'aimerais tant être pour toujours avec toi mais ce mariage… C'est que du pipeau, c'est une farce dont tout le monde en rigole sans même s'apercevoir que c'est un piège et qu'on est tous dedans !

-Je sais… Tu as pleuré tout t'a l'heure.

-… Comment tu le sais ?

-Au mariage quand Regina et moi on a commencé à partir j'ai senti une goute, enfin une larme tomber sur mon épaule. Je savais que c'était toi, tu es tellement sensible… Je n'ai pas osé lever la tête pour te regarder. Je ne voulais pas te voir triste…

-… Je t'aime Rumpelstiltskin, de tout mon cœur…

-Je t'aime aussi Belle… »

Ses larmes avaient disparus. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, ce baiser était tendre et sincère, ils pouvaient entendre les battements de cœur de l'autre, pour Belle c'était une douce mélodie qui la consolait toujours au moment de désespoir, un peu comme celui-ci. Pourquoi l'amour était si compliqué des fois ? Mais leur baiser fut interrompu par une voix familière au deux amoureux.

« Tiens à ce que je vois mon mari a déjà une amant ! »

C'était Regina, elle venait de les trouvaient ensemble. Aucun ne pouvait s'échapper ou disparaitre c'était trop tard ! Elle venait de tout voir. Pour une raison mystérieuse elle ne semblait pas en colère mais heureuse.

« _Surtout ne dit pas bonjours !_

-…

-**Comment nous à tu trouvais ?**

-_J'ai vu les regards que échanger avec cette petite blonde, j'ai supposé que c'était Belle et apparemment je n'avais pas tort._

-**On va partir maintenant !**

-_Je t'ordonne de ne plus bouger Dark One !_ »

Rumple allait se téléporter avec Belle mais il fut immobilisé quand Regina prononça sa dernière phrase. Il ne comprenait plus rien, il avait senti une force plus puissante que lui le stoppait, comme-ci on… Comme-ci on le contrôlait ! Mais comment ? C'était impossible qu'elle possède sa dague puisque c'était Belle qui l'avait.

Regina fit un grand sourire à Belle qui était terrifié et la remercia en sortant la dague de Rumpelstiltskin. C'était vraiment Regina qui possédait la dague. Belle s'en voulait d'être aussi maladroite ! Si jamais elle n'avait fait tomber la dague sur ce foutu toit elle serait déjà chez elle avec Rumple et Baelfire ! Elle venait de gâcher la seule chance qu'ils avaient pour être heureux sans que Regina soit dans leurs pattes.

« _Rumple tu peux remercier Belle de m'avoir aidé !_

-**Je ne te crois pas….**

-_Pourtant tu devrais, elle est venue ce matin sur le toit avec Baelfire, on avait rendez-vous ensemble sur le toit pour qu'elle me passe la dague. Ton fils a voulu l'arrêter mais j'ai trouvé un moyen de le contrôler aussi ! Elle ne t'aime pas et elle ne t'a jamais aimé !_

-Rumple c'est faux j'étais bien sur le toit avec Bae mais je suis tombé, tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

- _On te croit Belle, on te croit ! Alors comment expliques-tu qu'elle s'est retrouvée aussi facilement dans ton jardin le jour où elle s'est « libérée » ? Avec ta magie si puissante qui protège ta demeure elle aurait dû mourir !_

-Rumple elle ment ! J'ai juste eu beaucoup de chance. J'étais gravement blesser tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-_Des blessures que tu as faites toi-même pour que sa paraisse plus vrai ! _

-**Belle… Ce n'est pas possible…**

-_Tu as fait tout cela pour que tu puisses être heureuse ! On avait fait un accord, tu me passais la dague et je protéger ton peuple, je faisais en sorte que ton père t'aime enfin et que Gaston disparaisse à jamais de te vie !_

-Rumple ne l'écoute pas, j'aimerais que mon père m'aime c'est vrai mais tu m'as offert une famille et tu es le seul que je ne pourrais jamais aimer, tu es mon véritable amour !

-_Mais si tu es son véritable amour, pourquoi est-ce qu'il est toujours un monstre et non un humaine ?_

-Je… Peut-être que… Ou alors… Je n'en sais trop rien… »

Belle pleurait de désespoir, elle voyait le visage de Rumple s'endurcir au fur et à mesure des paroles de Regina, il devenait en colère, mais elle voyait une immense tristesse dans ses yeux. Indirectement elle venait de lui briser le cœur, tout comme le sien ce briser maintenant.

Rumple était perdu, c'était impossible que Belle mente, mais ce que disait Regina n'avait pas l'air d'être totalement faux, et si elle l'aimait vraiment pourquoi avait-il encore sa forme de monstres ? Tout était trop beau pour être vrai, Belle n'avait cherché que son propre bonheur et rien d'autres. Elle avec jouer avec lui, elle lui avait brisé le cœur. Mais c'était impossibles, Belle avait l'air d'être si sincère… Il eut sa réponse à toutes ses questions en croisant le regard de Belle, il savait qui mentait parmi les deux.

« Tu m'as utilisée ! Pars et ne reviens plus jamais ! Sinon je te tuerai de mes propres mains ! »

Rumple hurla cette phrase en tenant fermement Belle par les bras et en la secouant un peu. Il venait de la terrifier mais elle devait partir maintenant. Son cœur était brisé et il devait vivre auprès de Regina et non avec elle.

Belle entendit son cœur se brisait de nouveau comme de la porcelaine. Elle pleurait comme jamais au paravent, elle en tomba parterre de désespoir. Deux gardes arrivèrent et le jetèrent dans la boue hors du château. Maintenant l'espoir avait disparus ainsi que le bonheur et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant c'était de rentrer au château le plus vite possible, sous les étoiles et sous la pluie qui commença.


	13. La lettre de Charmant

Belle marchait depuis des heures sous la pluie dans la nuit, elle ne faisait pas attention à où elle allait. Elle ne voyait presque pas tellement qu'elle pleurée. Elle était perdue, elle se sentait trahie. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Rumple ne l'avait pas cru. Regina voulait que son bonheur, Belle voulait être heureuse aussi, mais avec Rumple. Son cœur était brisé, elle venait de perdre tous espoirs, toute chance d'être heureuse et de sourire de nouveau un jour. Tout ce dont elle voulait à cet instant c'était de rester seule, elle ne voulait plus voir personne. Elle se sentit comme maudite, maudite d'aimer des personnes qui ne l'aimeront jamais ou qui lui faisait que du mal. Comme son père ou Rumple… Le seul qui ne lui avait encore rien fait c'était Baelfire. C'était un bon garçon mais elle ne préférait pas le revoir, il lui rappelait beaucoup trop celui qu'elle aimé. Ça la torturai d'avoir que Rumple dans la tête, jamais elle ne cessera de penser et de rêver de lui, tout comme l'aimer…

Par la fatigue elle décida de s'asseoir près d'un tonneau dans la ville où elle se trouvait. Elle n'avait aucune idée de où elle était. Elle voyait quelques personnes traverser la rue, tous la regardèrent méchamment avec des attentions qu'elle ne préférait même pas connaitre. Ce dont elle voyait beaucoup dans cette rue c'était de pauvres orphelins près de leur mère en train de dormir, des catins, et des hommes saouls qui voulaient continuer à s'enivrer ou à profiter d'une jolie femme durant cette nuit. Par chance personne ne s'approcha d'elle, elle ne savait peut être où elle était mais elle savait qu'elle était dans un endroit peu fréquentables.

Elle décida de passer la nuit ici malgré tout, elle avait l'impression de saigner des pieds tellement qu'elle avait mal à force de marcher. Elle retira ses chaussures, elle prit le risque de les poser à coter d'elle. Elle pensa fort à Rumple. Et pour une raison mystérieuse, et décida de croisé ses mains. Elle n'était pas vraiment religieuse mais des fois elle avait l'impression qu'une force supérieur contrôlait tout ce qui se passer. Et même si elle ne savait pas si quelqu'un allait l'entendre elle tenta malgré tout et prononça ses paroles :

« Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un m'entend… Mais… Je… Je vous demande de l'aide. Ne laissez pas Regina gagné. Faite que Rumple me croit ! Je vous demande juste qu'il me croit. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Il est le seul avec qui je veux passer le reste de ma vie ! S'il vous plait… »

A peine qu'elle eut le temps de finir sa phrase elle s'endormie de faiblesse et de désespoir. Il fallait que sa prière marche… Il le fallait c'était une question de vie ou de mort pour elle…

* * *

Elle rêvait paisiblement de Rumple, et d'une vie commune avec lui où tout était parfait. Ils étaient heureux, avec beaucoup d'enfants, ils vivaient dans le Dark Castle mais le palais était plus beau, plus fleuris, plus familial et plus conviviale que maintenant. Ils étaient vraiment heureux.

Elle se réveilla subitement, quelqu'un venait de la réveiller. Il faisait déjà jour et le soleil était déjà bien haut. Une personne de grande taille se tenait devant elle, ses mains était sur ses épaules, et ça voix grave si familière pour elle l'appelait encore et encore. À cause du soleil elle avait du mal à voir le visage de la personne mais quand elle le reconnut elle eut le réflexe de prendre un bâton qui se trouvait juste à ses pieds et elle le frappa violement au visage. L'homme cria de douleur et lui déclara assez surpris avec une certaine fureur :

« Mais tu es folle !

-« Folle » ! Non mais c'est une blague après tout ce que tu m'as fait tu oses me dire que je suis folle ! Tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal, j'en ai pleureur durant tellement de nuit que je ne les comptes même plus ! C'est toi qui me rend folle oui ! »

L'homme qu'elle venait de frappait au visage c'était Gaston. Celui qui lui avait fait du mal pendant deux ans, celui qui l'avait souillé, abusé d'elle et qui l'avait maltraité. Et aujourd'hui il osait venir ici la traiter de folle. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle était folle de rage mais aussi terrifiée. Tous les souvenirs avec Gaston revenaient, tous ses moments horribles qui l'a faisait sentir tellement faible et inutile comme un simple objet sans aucune valeur. Elle devait même avouer qu'avec lui le mort devait être une douce délivrance. Elle avait envies de pleurer mais ce n'était pas le moment idéal, malgré sa force pour se retenir elle s'écroula en larmes. Après tout ce qu'elle venait de traverser elle n'avait plus la force de se retenir.

« Belle… Que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Rien… Je vais bien…

-Non ! Viens je vais t'aider ! »

Par sa plus grande surprise Gaston lui tendu sa main pour l'aider. Elle le dévisagea en cherchant pourquoi il faisait cela. Pas une seule fois il avait était gentil ou doux avec elle alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi se soucie-t-il d'elle maintenant ? Malgré ses questions elle accepta son aide. Elle était désespérait au point d'accepter l'aide de l'homme le plus égoïste et le plus malsains qu'elle n'avait jamais connu.

Ils marchèrent dans la forêt. Pas l'un deux avait dit un mot, aucun d'eux n'osait parler. Ce silence fut interrompu par Gaston qui se retourna face à Belle qui était juste derrière :

« Belle explique-moi pourquoi tu étais ici ?

-Je pourrais te poser la même question !

-Mais réponds-moi ! Je suis ton fiancer !

-Nan ! Tu ne l'es pas ! Jamais tu ne m'as traité comme telle ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté ton aide !

-… Je suis désolé. Jamais je ne t'aurais dû te faire ça… J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner… »

Belle n'en croyais pas ses mots. Il s'excusait ! L'homme qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours qui avait toujours été méchant avec elle-même depuis leur plus jeune âge s'excusait ! Sa raison prit le dessus et prononça doucement ses mots :

« Je te pardonne…

-Merci Belle ! Maintenant tu dois m'emmener au Dark Castle !

-Pardon ? Pourquoi je le ferais ? Et puis jamais je n'y suis allez !

-Arrête de mentir ! Au bal je t'ai reconnu, toi la petite blonde aux yeux verts un peu grosse qui faisait des yeux doux à ce Rumpelstiltskin. Et je sais que tu l'aimes. Dont je me demande pourquoi vu qu'il ressemble à un crocodile ou un lézard sur patte. Enfin bref ! Chez lui il y a Blanche-Neige. Et ne niait pas le contraire je l'ai vu sur le toit hier matin pendant son exécution. Le prince James m'a confié ce message que je dois remettre au plus vite à Blanche-Neige ! Tu dois m'y emmener d'urgence je t'en prie !

-Mais comment tu as fait pour avoir un message de Charmant il est en prison !

-Peut-être mais quand les gardes l'on emmener il m'a glissé ce mot dans ma poche et dans son regard il m'a supplié de l'aider et quand j'ai lu la première ligne j'ai voulu le donner à Blanche-Neige mais je ne savais pas où l'a trouvé ! Donc tu dois l'aider.

-Passe-moi le mot je lui remettrai en personne.

-Très bien, merci.

-Non merci à toi !

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour m'avoir aidé et pour le message. Et désolée pour le coup de bâton…

-Ne t'en fait pas c'est juste une petit cicatrice, ma beauté reste même ! Je vais partir à bientôt peut-être ! »

Gaston commença à prendre le chemin opposé. Belle le regarda partir et subitement l'image du visage de son père lui traversa son esprit. Elle aurait voulu que son père l'aime, mais c'était un peu tard maintenant. Ou peut-être que non ? Elle rattrapa Gaston à 100m plus loin et posa sa main sur son épaule pour le stopper dans sa marche.

« Belle ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Tu as toujours des contacts avec mon père ?

-Oui, presque toutes les semaines pourquoi ?

-Tu pourras lui dire que… Que je l'aime et qu'il me manque… Et que je suis prête à le pardonner pour tout ! Et que s'il accepte je voudrais bien avoir un nouveau départ avec lui ! »

Gaston lui sourit, il savait que Belle aimer son père. Et que même si elle ne le savait pas son père l'aimait aussi, malgré la dure éducation qu'il lui avait donnée. Il accepta de passer le mot à son père et il partit.

Belle prit le chemin vers le Dark Castle à son regret, en imaginant encore Rumple à l'intérieur, et en voyant déjà Bae s'inquiétait et l'interrogeait dès son arrivée.

* * *

Baelfire était inquiet pour Belle, elle n'était pas rentrée de la nuit, et aucune nouvelle de son père. Il imagina le pire, mais il pensa tout de même que Belle s'était cacher quelque part dans le château pour libérer Charmant ou alors qu'elle était dans un endroit de rêve avec son père. Il n'en savait rien. Mais il espéra de tout cœur qu'elle allait vite rentrer.

La grande porte du hall d'entrée grinça. Bae devina que sa future belle-maman venait de rentrer et il se téléporta face à la jeune et belle fille et lui sauta au cou. Et ils tombèrent ensemble parterre !

« Belle où était-tu ? Que s'est-il passer ? Comment va mon papa ? Raconte-moi tout !

-Oui, oui ! Deux minutes mais avant je dois voir Blanche ! J'ai un message important pour elle, elle doit le voir maintenant ! »

Les deux se dirigèrent vers la chambre que Blanche qui était en désordre total. Elle était tellement désespérait elle aussi qu'elle avait détruit une grosse partie de sa chambre. Belle connaissait la réputation de Blanche-Neige adulte mais celle de l'enfant et de l'adolescente aussi, on disait que c'était une vraie peste qui pouvait piquer des crises. Et apparemment, sa crise d'adolescente venait de refaire surface. Mais son état mental était assez grave. Son amie était en larmes sur son lit. Elle se rapprocha et posa sa main sur son épaule pour la consoler. Quand Blanche-Neige la vit elle lui sauta au cou et elles se mirent à pleurer toutes les larmes de leur corps ensemble, l'une dans les bras de l'autre. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient fatiguées de ce qui leur arrivée. Que du malheur et cette fois-ci c'était la goutte de trop dans le vase. Blanche réussi à se calmait un peu. Elle regarda son amie avec beaucoup de tristesse et de compassion et lui demande :

« Que se passe-t-il ?

-Il… Regina… Je….

-Belle, calme-toi et raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé !

-Quand j'étais avec Rumple, sur le balcon, Regina nous a surpris, c'est elle qui à sa dague ! Et elle a dit à Rumple que je le manipulé, que je voulais que mon bonheur à moi ! Et qu'on avait passé un deal ensemble pour qu'elle obtienne la dague et que j'ai ma fin heureuse ! Alors que c'est un pur mensonge ! Ma fin heureuse et ave Rumple, j'en suis sûre ! Et lui il… Il a cru Regina… Et il m'a… Il m'a même menacé de me tuer… Il m'a dit qu'il me tuerait de ses propres mains si je revenais ! Il m'a prise pour une menteuse Blanche… »

Belle se remit en larmes, elle avait du mal à acceptée toute la douleur qui l'envahissait. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait faire face à son seul et unique vrai amour. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait le regarder dans ses yeux qui lui rappelleront trop de beaux moments disparus, de toute façon elle ne devait pas le revoir.

Baelfire se sentit vraiment mal pour Belle, il avait du mal a avalé les paroles de Belle et d'accepter que son père les avaient abandonné pour toujours… Il connaissait bien son père et ce n'était pas son genre de croire aussi facilement à des mensonges de ce genre. Il devait avoir une idée derrière la tête il en était sûr ! La Méchante Reine était vraiment une femme odieuse, démoniaque, elle était la méchanceté pure ! Il trouvait cela dommage que cette personne aussi méchante avait pris la place de l'ancienne Regina. Mais bon elle voulait être heureuse et elle était prête à tout pour l'obtenir quoi qu'il en coute.

Il se rappela d'une chose, d'une chose importante que Belle devait dire ou du moins donner à Blanche quelque chose, elle devait lui remettre l'enveloppe de Charmant. Bae se rapprocha des deux âmes désespérées et rappela à Belle l'enveloppe ! Elle l'a sorti et la remise à son amie Blanche. La réaction de la princesse surpris les deux personnes qui l'entourait. Elle avait fait un grand sourire avec sa main posé sur sa bouche de joie et de surprise, elle reprenait tout l'espoir qu'elle avait avant. Belle lui demanda ce qu'il y avait dans la lettre et Blanche le la lut :

_**Ma douce Blanche-Neige,**_

_**Je savais que je serais envoyé en prison lors de ton exécution. Et je suis sûr que tu vas lire ma lettre car tu n'es pas morte. J'en suis certain ! Mais il faut que tu te caches pendant trois mois tout au pire. Je vais t'expliquer. J'ai pu voir Rumpelstiltskin il y a deux jours. On a un plan pour que le règne de Regina cesse. Il faudra que dans trois mois tu me retrouves devant le château de Regina. Il y aura les fées, Scarlett, Granny, les nains ainsi le chasseur. Belle devra être avec toi ainsi que Baelfire ! Prenez des armes, et préparez-vous à vous battre ! Baelfire doit prendre de la magie avec lui, des trucs pour guérir pour se cacher des gardes, et pour se téléporter. Bref tout le nécessaire contre La Méchante Reine et son armée. Je vous expliquerai plus en détail quand on se reverra !**_

_**À dans trois mois ma bien-aimé.**_

_**Charmant**_

Belle était contente du plan qu'avait eu Charmant et Rumple mais pour elle il y avait un seul problème… Rumple ne voulait plus d'elle, jamais il ne voulait la revoir ! Cette lettre avait était écrite avant que son amant la rejette. Elle se demanda si malgré cela le plan allez bien se dérouler. Ce plan marchera si elle ne venait ou non, mais elle voulait voir son Rumple. Elle était perdue.

Bae fit un câlin à Belle. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait, il savait qu'elle souffrait mais elle devait savoir qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Il croyait en son père. Il croyait en Belle. Il croyait en leur amour et à la famille qu'ils allaient construire ensemble, avec lui dedans.

* * *

Les heures passa et Belle réfléchissait encore au choix d'exécuter le plan ou non. Après tout peut-être que Rumple avait dû la quitter pour la protéger et que c'était pour le plan ! Elle repensa à ses derniers moments avec lui, la façon dont il l'a regardait, la manière où il lui avait ordonné de partir de sa vie. Et enfin la façon où il l'avait regardé après les paroles de Regina, ses yeux… Elle s'arrêta net de penser. Quand elle se mit face au miroir elle se regarda attentivement et repensa à cette scène. Puis elle se souvenu ! Elle se souvenu de chaque sentiment dans le regard de Rumple, c'était un mélange de tristesse et de désespoir mais avec un sentiment assez étrange… Comme-ci il était désolé. Et là elle comprit ! Rumple avait fait semblant de croire Regina pour la protéger. Au final elle avait passé les dernières heures à pleurer sur son sort alors qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir ! Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Se préparer pour battre Regina une bonne fois pour toute !

* * *

_**J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plus et qu'il vous a donner un peu d'espoir pour la suite. **_

_**Malheureusement vous aurez le prochain chapitre dans 2 semaines minimum. Tout simplement parce que je pars en vacances ( oui j'ai de la chance )**_

_**Donc r vous faits de gros bisous et à dans 2 semaines pour le prochain chapitre ;)**_

_**Mthldezz**_


	14. La bataille final

Les trois mois venaient de s'écouler. Demain ils allaient attaquer le château. Blanche et Bae s'étaient entrainés dur. Epée, arc, camouflage et cascade : Blanche-Neige avait tout faits et appris à Belle et à Baelfire. Quand à ce dernier, il s'était épuisé tous les jours, le soir au matin après son entrainement gérer par la belle-fille de Regina, sans s'arrêter avec de nouveaux sorts et potions. Mais il n'avait presque rien fait depuis une semaine par la fatigue et les courbatures mais aussi et surtout pour bien se reposer avant la bataille finale. Et pour la douce Belle, elle avait suivi attentivement l'entrainement donné par son amie princesse et guerrière. Mais elle avait un gros problème, un qui était encore qu'un secret pour l'instants mais qui la ronger déjà de l'intérieur. Elle était effrayée par cela, mais aussi par cette guerre qui allait être sanguinaire, sanglante mais surtout qui allait se finir. Son secret l'envahissait et ça la rendait malade. Elle en avait mal au ventre tellement qu'elle en avait peur. Mais elle ne devait pas stresser, surtout pas maintenant. Elle ne pouvait plus le garder pour elle. Elle avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. À Blanche ? Non pas à elle. La princesse à la peau aussi blanche que la neige ne pouvait pas garder un secret et dans moins d'un mois tous les royaumes serraient au courant ! Et Belle détestait exposer sa vie ainsi, surtout quand c'était les autres qui la raconter ! Et Baelfire ? Il était le seul qui pouvait la comprendre. Il était le seul, appart Rumpelstiltskin, qui serrait faire quelque chose pour l'aider et pour conserver son secret au mieux.

Elle courut jusqu'à la chambre du garçon, qui était allongé sur son lit fatiguer encore par l'entrainement de la semaine dernière en train de lire « Le prince de la brume ». Il fut surpris de voir Belle essoufflé ainsi surtout qu'elle ne devait pas s'entrainer ce matin. Il descendit de son lit et se rapprocha de la femme qu'il considérait un peu comme sa mère. Il l'a ramena doucement vers son lit et ils s'asseyaient ensemble, en même temps. Inquiet il l'interrogea sur son attitude actuelle aussi bizarre que troublante:

« Belle ! Que se passe-t-il ? »

La charmante jeune femme le regarda et lui avoua son secret. Dans les moindres détails, du plus importants au plus inutiles dans l'ordre le plus logique et chronologique, rien était épargner dans ses paroles. Il devait tout savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Vers la fin elle se mit en larmes en suppliant à Baelfire de l'aider. Le jeune garçon ne savait pas trop comment faire. Après tout il s'attendait à tout sauf à cela… Il compassait énormément pour Belle et il avoua qu'il était assez heureux de ce que Belle n'osait pas dire. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie et se mit à réfléchir à une solution, encore, et encore, et encore jusqu'à qu'il trouve la solution parfaite ou du moins celle qui pourrait convenir pour l'instant. Il se dirigea vers son armoire et y sorti une cote de maille d'un gris très clair, presque blanc. Il l'a tendit vers Belle avec un grand sourire et lui expliqua :

« Cette cote de maille est magique, elle devra te protéger pendant la bataille, qu'importe le coup que tu recevras, épée, flèche empoissonné ou non elle te protégera et l'arme en questions passera à travers toi ! Et même si tu tombes violement tu n'auras même pas un bleu ! Mais fais attention si elle se déchire ou se casse un peu, toute la magie disparait ! Tu as bien compris ?

-Oui… Mais toi tu en as une de cotte de maille ou d'armure pour demain ?

-Eh bien… Disons que je devais l'a mettre mais j'ai de la magie donc je devrais pouvoir me guérir si besoin alors que toi tu n'as rien de tout cela !

-Non alors je refuse c'est toi qui devrait la porter demain. Tu es encore jeune, enfin tu as 280ans mais tu es comme un garçon de 14ans ! Et puis je refuse que tu te sacrifies pour moi !

-Mais moi je peux me protéger seul ! Et toi non ! Et puis je ne tiens pas à te voir mourir et mon père non plus de plus il en souffrirait constamment et il s'en voudrait toute sa vie si tu mourrais. Et moi aussi je m'en voudrais… »

Belle était toucher par les paroles de Bae, il était un garçon si gentil et des fois tellement adorable. Elle le prit dans ses bras, tel qu'une mère prenait son bambin dans les siens. Elle sentit des larmes coulaient du visage du jeune garçon, elle lui frotta affectueusement le dos et le consola un peu avec ses paroles douce :

« Bae… Personne ne va mourir ! Ni toi, ni moi et encore moins ton père. Vous êtes tous les deux ma famille et je sais qu'on ne sera pas séparer, par la mort ou par quoi que soit d'autres.

-…

-Il faut avoir confiance en nous tous. Et tu en as déjà fait trop pour moi et je te remercie de m'aider pour… Enfin tu vois pour quoi !

-Oui… Je te considère comme ma maman Belle. La maman que j'aurais tant aimé avoir…

-Je dois t'avouer que je te considère comme mon fils, et que si j'en ai un j'espère qu'il deviendra aussi fort, courageux, gentils adorable et intelligents que toi.

-Je suis sûr que tu deviendras une mère formidable un jour ! Enfin tu en es déjà une pour moi… »

Elle avait profondément était toucher par les parole du jeune garçon, elle le serra plus fort contre elle en dégustant ce petit moment entre eux. Bae aimé vraiment Belle d'un amour maternel, il la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras. Demain allait être un nouveau jour, un jour de victoire ou de défaite, ou le bien devra l'emporter sur la mal.

* * *

Il était cinq heures du matin, dans deux heures environ le soleil se lèvera et la combat commencera. Blanche-Neige, Belle et Baelfire étaient déjà prêts, ils partirent rejoindre les nains, les fées, Graham le chasseur de sa majesté, Granny et Scarlett à l'arrière du château de la Méchante Reine. Tous armés d'épées, d'arcs, de pioches, d'arbalètes ou encore de magie ils étaient prêt à se battre. Ils se retrouvèrent cacher dans les buissons à surveiller les gardes en attendant la relevée de gardes qui devait être à 6h30 précise. Scarlett guettait partout autour du palais sous sa forme de loup en attendant la même chose que les autres. La relevée de gardes venait d'arriver, c'était le moment d'attaquer. Ils escaladèrent les murs grâce à des cordes accrochées plus tôt par Rumpelstiltskin, une fois en haut, une dizaine de gardes les repèrent et attaquèrent, Blanche les blesser avec son ars, les nais avec leur pioches et leur épées et Granny les tuer avec son arbalète. Belle utiliser l'épée pour se défendre, elle devait rejoindre la louve dans la cour mais avec les gardes c'était un peu plus compliquer que prévue. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était effrayée et elle avait beaucoup de mal à s'imaginer se battre ainsi pour une cause aussi forte que son amour mais elle devait gagner, pour elle, pour Baelfire, pour son Rumple, pour sa famille, pour ses amis, pour la justice et pour la délivrance. Une fois la cour atteint elle posa la cape rouge qui était enchantée sur le dos de la louve qui se retransforma en humaine prénommé Scarlett. Les gardes commençaient à arriver de partout et ils étaient coincés. Aucune sortis possible, et le combat allez devenir violent et sanglants même mortel pour eux tous si personne ne trouvait une solution pour les libérer de leur situation. Par chance Baelfire eut la brillante idée de tous les téléporter à l'intérieur du château, excepter les fées qui protéger leur arrière grâce à leur dons et à la poussière de fée. Mais là où se trouver les autres c'était dans les sous-sols du château, plus précisément dans les prisons où se trouvait justement le Prince Charmant.

Le mage noir avait déjà libéré le prince James de cette maudite cage. Il attendait Blanche, Belle, Granny, Baelfire, Scarlett, Graham et les nains pour leur expliquer la fin du plan. Quand il entendit des pas il s'approcha en étant persuadé que c'était sa douce Blanche-Neige qui courrait le rejoindre. Quand il vit les silhouettes face à lui, seul une en particulière le fit sourire, celle de la plus douce, son prénom qu'il aimé tant sortit de sa bouche.

« Blanche…

-On se retrouvera toujours ! »

James revit le visage de sa douce princesse. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de s'embrasser passionnément malgré le monde qui les entourer pour leurs retrouvailles. Belle devait avouer qu'elle aimerait tant retrouver Rumple dans peu de temps. Et de pouvoir le serrait et l'embrasser comme le faisait Charmant et Blanche sous ses yeux ébahi.

Après ses retrouvailles émues avec sa princesse, Charmant expliqua la suite du plan aux autres dans les moindres détails. Les nains remontèrent avec Granny et Scarlett pour se défendre contre les gardes avec les fées, Graham se déguisa en garde et faisait en sorte que le miroir de la reine ne puisse espionner personne et encore moins prévenir Regina des intrus même si elle devait s'en douter. Le couple royal devait retrouver Regina et l'a vaincre à leur manière et enfin Baelfire et Belle devait retrouver Rumpelstiltskin puis rejoindre les Charmants pour gagner face à La Méchante Reine.

* * *

Belle et Baelfire remontèrent pour chercher Rumple. Ils devaient se dépêcher, le temps était compter et cela faisait déjà une heure qu'ils couraient, trottinaient, se cachaient, se camouflaient afin de retrouver le nouveau roi et époux de Regina. Avec la surveillance des gardes cela devenait plus difficiles mais les leçons de Blanche avaient eu leurs effets sur ce duo, surtout sur Belle qui était normalement si douce, pur, innocente et des fois si fragile. Elle devait remercier la cotte de maille enchantée de la protéger aussi. Mais le combat allait être intense et les gardes n'étaient rien face à la fureur de Regina. Ils coururent encore et encore plus, Belle avançait plus elle commençait à perdre espoir. Elle avait tellement peur de le perdre, de perdre Rumple et puis son secret n'était pas évident surtout maintenant, elle se maudissait et elle pensa qu'elle aurait dû rester tranquille chez elle, mais la côte de maille magique qu'elle avait mis sous ses vêtement la protéger du moins tant qu'elle restait intact.

Dans la tour centrale qui était aussi la plus haute du palais se trouvaient la seule pièce qu'ils n'avaient pas inspectée. Rumpelstiltskin devait se trouver ici c'était obligé ! Belle prit toute ses précautions et elle ouvrit délicatement la porte en évitant de la faire grincer. Elle passa discrètement la tête avec celle de Bae juste en dessous et avec joie ils virent Rumple, leurs Rumple assis sur un grand lit de dos. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Belle se mit face à lui et le serra très fort. Elle l'aimer tant et ne plus le voir pendant trois mois était vraiment douloureux pour elle. Mais toute sa joie disparut quand son véritable amour lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Belle... Pars… C'est un piège… »

Baelfire avait vu l'expression si triste et si désespéré sur le visage de son père. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passer mais tout cela allait mal finir, il le sentait. Quand un rire féminin résonna dans la pièce il comprit instantanément ce qui se passer. Regina leur avait tendu un piège, qui était de les attirés ici. Sa silhouette apparut derrière une armoire aussi grande que sa robe colorée d'un rouge sang. Elle était fière et elle le montrer. Avec certitude elle s'approcha du couple en tenant fermement la dague du Dark One dans ses mains.

Belle craint le pire en entendant le désespoir dans la phrase de son amant. Et ce même désespoir augmenta quand les ricanements de Regina résonnèrent dans la pièce. Elle se décolla des bras de Rumple et fit face à Regina. Les mains posaient sur son épée elle craignait le pire.

« Comment-vas-tu ?

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Rien juste mon bonheur, et deux personnes m'empêche d'être, et tu es l'une de ces deux personnes ! Dark One tues-la de tes propres mains maintenant! »

Rumple voulu se débattre mais la force de la dague était bien plus puissante que lui. Regina le manipulait comme un vulgaire pantin et cela le déplaisait surtout qu'il allait tuer son seul, son unique et son véritable amour. Il se leva et il se rapprocha de Belle, il l'a bloqua pour qu'elle arrête de bouger. Ses mains, posaient sur son cou, il l'étrangla. Plus il serait plus son cœur lui faisait mal, et plus la tristesse apparaissait dans ses yeux.

« Je suis désolé mon amour…

-Je t'aime Rumple… Je t'ai toujours aimé…

-Moi aussi Belle… Moi aussi je t'aime »

Belle avait du mal à croire ce tout ce qui se passer, Rumple allait la tuer et Regina allait gagner. La vie pouvait être si injuste et cruelle… Mais au moins elle pouvait mourir en paix en sachant qu'elle avait eu une famille auprès de Rumple et de Baelfire. Au moins deux personnes qu'elle aimait sincèrement l'aimer en retour et c'est tout ce qui compter pour elle. Elle réussit malgré tout à mette ses mains sur les avant-bras de Rumple et à le regarder dans les yeux en espérant que le véritable amour soit plus fort que le pouvoir des ténèbres et lui murmura une dernière fois « Je t'aime ». Par une chance les mains de Rumple se desserra d'un seul coup, aucun des deux ne comprenaient ce qu'il venait de se passer. Leur amour était-il vraiment plus fort que la magie noire ou alors Regina avait arrêté de torturer Belle ? Ils eurent leur réponse en tournant la tête vers Regina. Baelfire venait de prendre possession de la dague et Regina était blessée à la tête mais encore consciente contre le mur. De rage elle hurla :

« Maudit gamin ! Je vais te tuer-moi-même ma chère Belle ! »

Regina se redressa de plus belle et d'un coup de magie elle récupéra la dague en ordonnant au Dark One de s'occuper du garçon. Elle leva Belle avec sa magie. Avec une voix menaçante elle lui hurla :

« Tu as gâché ma vie je vais gâcher le tienne en retour ! »

Elle planta la dague dans le cœur de Belle, puis elle la retira en riant de joie du à sa victoire poignardant ! Rumple se mit à pleurer, voir la seule femme qui l'aimait vraiment mourir sous ses yeux lui faisait vraiment mal, son cœur se brisait petit à petit. Mais les paroles que son fils lui murmurait lui redonnée espoir :

« Papa ! Belle porte la cote de maille enchantée que tu m'aies offerte il y a 40 ans. Et tant qu'elle n'est pas déchirée elle est protéger donc elle n'est pas morte ! »

Rumple avait oublié qu'il avait offert cette cotte de maille à son fils. Et si Bae disait vrai Belle était encore en vie. Les oreilles de Regina sifflaient, elle avait tout entendus des paroles du sale morveux qu'elle haïssait tant. Elle se retourna vers eux avec un sourire des plus sadiques et des plus cruelles que jamais personne n'avait fait, elle leur dit :

« Merci beaucoup ! Tu aurais dû te taire pauvre gamin !

-Nan ! Ne lui faites pas de mal je vous en prie !

-Il fallait éviter de tout dire à ton papa chéri ! »

Regina leva doucement la chemise de Belle qui essaya de l'en empêcher, mais la Reine était plus forte et elle déchira sauvagement cette cotte de maille. Elle releva la dague et elle chuchota dans l'oreille de Belle qu'elle allait gagner.

Belle savait que c'était la fin pour elle. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle était heureuse que ça ne soit pas Rumple qui l'a tué. Elle ferma les yeux en se rappelant de chaque instant de sa vie, de son premier livre, de son premier bal, de sa mère, de son père, de Gaston, d'une vie avec Blanche-Neige, et enfin celle qu'elle a eu depuis sa rencontre avec Rumple et Baelfire. La mort était juste en face d'elle, et elle refusait de lutter contre son destin. Mais ce que celui-ci lui préparait la surprenait. Elle entendit les cris et les larmes de désespoir de Rumpelstiltskin mais la lame ne l'avait pas atteint. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le cadavre de Baelfire qui venait de se sacrifier pour elle.

Rumple était en larme, en colère, il avait beaucoup de rage et de fureur contre Regina. Elle l'avait manipulé, elle s'était servi de lui, elle avait tentait de tuer Belle et maintenant elle venait de tuer son petit garçon, son fils, la chaire de sa chaire. Il sentait toute la rage ressortir de lui, le personnage qui maudissait tant allait arriver et ça n'allait pas être très agréable, ça allait même être très sanglant. Il voulut se contrôler mais la haine et la rage prit le dessus, ses souvenirs commencèrent à partir petit à petit, seul les plus sombre rester. Rumpelstiltskin se retransforma en Dark One sanguinaire qui détruit tout sur son passage en y laissant que cendres, feu et sang.

Belle pleura sur le cadavre de Baelfire, elle posa l'une de ses mains sur son cœur et l'autre sur son cou. Elle sentit quelque chose, une sensation assez drôle, un mélange de vie et de mort envahissez le corps du garçon. Elle laissa que son index et son majeur sur le coup de celui-ci. Elle referma les yeux et elle fit très attention à la sensation qu'elle sentait, puis elle reconnue des battements, encore faible mais un battement de cœur quand même. Baelfire était encore en vie ! De joie et remplie d'espoir et elle rouvrit les yeux en appelant son amour. Mais quand elle le vit, elle remarqua directement son apparence très différente que d'habitude. Ses yeux était très sombre et assez terrifiant, sa peau écailleuse était plus intense et plus visqueuse qu'avant, elle avait même l'impression qu'il avait grandi. En tout cas ce don elle était certaine c'était que son Rumple venait de disparaitre et qu'il était remplacer par ce monstre qu'il avait déjà mentionné à plusieurs reprise.

Regina venait de tuer le fils de Rumpelstiltskin et elle en était assez fière mais elle aurait préféré que la dague entre dans le cœur de Belle et non dans le ventre de ce sale mioche. Mais quand elle vit la fureur et le changement physique de son mari elle se paralysa de peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Elle devait avouer que c'était la première fois qu'elle avait aussi peur. Il s'approcha de Regina avec un rire enfantin et effrayante à la fois. Entre deux rires il disait avec une voix haute percher :

« Hihihi ! On verra qui rira le dernier ! Hihihi ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû m'utiliser de la sorte ! Hihihi ! Maintenant tu vas payer pour tout le mal que tu as fait ! Hihihi ! »

Il répéta ces phrases en boucle de plus ne plus fort, de plus en plus vite en se rapprochant de Regina avec un sourire et un rire sadiquement enfantin et cruel. Il l'a pris par le cou il l'étrangla de plus en plus fort. Elle agonisait dans ses mains. Belle n'osait pas bouger, elle surveillait la tension de Baelfire et elle essayait de faire en sorte que le sang arrête de sortir de son corps. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarde l'effroyable spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux remplis de peur et de tristesse. Rumple enfonça ses griffes dans le cou de Regina et tel une véritable bête sans cœur il lui arracha les veines de son cou à pleine dents. Elle succomba à la douleur et se vida de son sang. Trop faible pour utiliser sa magie elle mourra rapidement avec beaucoup de souffrance.

Le Dark One était encore plus énervé que jamais et le sang de Regina l'avait bien excité à un point meurtrier. Il se retourna face à Belle. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle avait peur de lui mais ses sentiments restaient mêmes. Elle l'aimait et ça pour toujours. Elle se releva et elle s'approcha doucement en évitant de provoquer le démon en face d'elle et elle disait très doucement ces paroles :

« Rumple… Je sais que tu es là… Je t'en prie réveille-toi… Ton fils est en vie ! Il est juste inconscient et il a besoin de ta magie… Je t'en prie mon amour… »

Il ignora ses paroles, comme il ignora tout le sang qui recouvrait son corps. Il prit Belle par ses avant-bras et il la colla contre le lit. Son visage se trouvait à seulement quelques centimètres du siens mais il s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il désirait à cet instant c'était de détruire, de tout détruire. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait les yeux de la jeune et ravissante femme lui fit de l'effet. Son regard montrait de la peur, de la tristesse et du désespoir, ce qu'il aimer voir sur ses proies mais le regard de celle-ci avait en plus de l'amour, plein d'amour.

Belle avait encore plus peur. Elle respira doucement, elle sentit le souffle fort de son Rumple enfin de cette bête se poser sur elle. Les yeux de ce dernier étaient remplis de haine, de colère, et de rage mais elle croyait en l'amour, en leurs amours. Elle allait prendre un risque énorme qui lui serait peut-être fatal, mais elle serait prête à faire n'importe quoi pour Rumple. Elle chuchota doucement en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

« Je t'aime Rumple… Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerais toujours… Reprends le dessous et dis-moi comment je m'appelle je t'en prie. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes ! »

Elle vit ses yeux s'adoucir, ce qui la rassura car la puissance du véritable amour était bien plus forte que les pouvoirs sombres. Malgré cela il était encore énervé et même si il s'était un peu adouci il était encore sous sa forme de bête. Elle n'hésita plus un instant elle releva se tête et elle l'embrassa intensément en lui faisait partager chacun de ses sentiments. Elle espérait que ce baiser allait marcher sinon ils allaient tous périr.

La bête se senti faible, déjà un peu après les paroles de la ravisant femme mais aussi et surtout par ce baiser qu'il apprécia tant, il se sentit bizarre. Il ne voulait plus tuer, boire du sang ou détruire, il voulait une belle vie, embrasser Belle et voir grandir son fils, Baelfire. Il se rappela de son amour pour elle, il se calma, ses yeux et sa peau redevinrent normal, enfin normal pour lui, et il reprit sa taille habituel. Il releva se tête et chuchota le plus beau prénom de la plus belle femme qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré en 364 ans d'existence. Il prononça « Belle » ce qui rassura sa belle amante. Il l'a pris délicatement dans ses bras. Il embrassa son cou et sentit se cheveux.

« Je suis désolé Belle… Tu ne devrais pas rester avec moi… Je ne suis qu'un monstre…

-Je t'aime Rumple et ça c'est pour toujours…

-Mais tu viens de me voir sous ma vraie forme ! Tu ne peux pas m'aimer…

-Si je peux... Mais ce que j'avais surtout vu quand tu étais ta « Bête » c'était toi et que toi à l'intérieur… »

Il l'embrassa tendrement. Dans un tel moment de désespoir Belle était la seule qui pouvait la consoler. Il l'aimait tant sa douce Belle, il ne voulait passer sa vie qu'avec elle, pour l'éternité il voulait vivre avec elle, fonder une famille à ses coter. Il l'aimait elle et rien qu'elle.

Après ce doux baiser les deux amoureux se relevèrent et se s'accourir inquiet pour s'occuper de Baelfire qui venait de se réveiller. Rumple prit son petit garçon dans ses bras, il posa sa main sur sa blessure.

« Mon fils… Tout va bien. Je vais essayer de t'arranger ça…

-**Non papa… J'ai été blessé avec la dague tu ne peux rien faire… Mais t'en fais pas je tiens le coup…**

-_Bae… Tu n'aurais pas dû me protéger ainsi, ça ne valait pas la peine…_

-**Si ! Belle je préfère me sacrifier pour vous pour que vous soyez heureux tous les trois…**

-Tous les trois ? Que veux-tu dire mon Baelfire ?

-_Rumple… Je… Baelfire s'est sacrifié pour qu'on soit tous les deux sauvé…_ »

Elle baissa son regard et elle mit sa main sur son ventre, qu'elle caressa doucement avec son pouce. Elle devin toute rouge et elle s'en voulait d'avoir dit à Bae son secret, elle avait failli le tuer involontairement à cause de ça. Elle se maudissait mais elle devait tout dire à Rumple.

« Rumple… Hier j'ai avoué quelque chose à Baelfire et il a voulu me protéger le plus possible aujourd'hui par rapport à ce même secret. Et je te dois la vérité... Je suis enceinte ! On va être parents ! »

* * *

_**Voila la fin de ce chapitre,.**_

_**J'avais prévue de le diviser en deux mais vu que je suis parti pendant 2 semaines je me suis dit que j'allais en faire qu'un seul.**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous a plus, dite-moi ce que vous en avait penser ( négatif et/ou positif )**_

_**Mthldezz**_


	15. Les fiançailles

Rumple n'en revenait pas il allait être papa, encore. Il était plus que ravis d'apprendre qu'il allait être père avec la femme la plus gentille, la plus douce, la plus intelligente, la plus maternelle. Bref, la plus parfaite mère qui puisse exister. Mais ce qui était le plus important maintenant ce n'était pas la grossesse de son véritable amour mais la blessure de son fils qui allait s'endormir pour l'éternité avec une horrible souffrance dans sa poitrine qui ne se terminera qu'à sa mort. Dans ce moment désespérer, il utilisa toute sa magie pour le guérir, mais rien à faire. Baelfire avait raison, il était lui aussi relié à la dague du Dark One et son père ne pouvait pas se guérir lui-même ou guérir son fils. Seule la dague pouvait les tuer et c'est ce qui tuer son enfant. Rumple serra son fils unique fort contre lui en essayant de le soigner de façon manuelle, en essayant de bloquer le sang avec un morceau de sa chemise déchiré, dont le liquide rouge qui ne cessait de couler du corps du héros de Belle. Cette dernière caressa le visage du jeune garçon en larme et en s'excusant. Le jeune garçon ferma tranquillement les yeux par épuisement en ignorant les pardons de sa belle-mère.

Blanche et Charmant arrivèrent en même temps, quand ils se rendirent compte de la scène ils coururent vers leurs directions. Aucun des deux ne comprenait de ce qu'il se passait mais quand ils regardaient la chambre à moitié détruite avec du sang partout et le corps de Regina ils comprirent qu'ils venaient de gagner la guerre au prix de la mort de Baelfire. Quelques minutes de silence régnèrent puis Blanche prit la parole avec une onde d'espoir dans sa voix légèrement aigu:

« On peut le sauver ! On doit retrouver Bleu !

-Reul Ghorm ? Hors de questions ! Je refuse qu'elle use sa magie sur mon fils ! »

Rumpelstiltskin était énervé ! Il refusait que cette maudite fée touche à un cheveu de son fils. Elle avait failli l'emmener dans un autre monde pour les séparer, pour que Baelfire soit soi-disant sauver de la magie noir alors il refusait de la voir ou même qu'elle s'approche de lui et de son petit garçon. Belle ne comprenait pas sa colère mais il devait avoir ses raisons. La jeune femme enceinte posa l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de son amant en regardant désespérément Bae et caressant son visage d'ange.

« Rumple… C'est peut-être la seule solution pour sauver ton fils !

-Je refuse qu'elle s'approche de mon cher petit garçon !

-Il risque de mourir sans la magie de la fée bleue… Je crois que c'est le seul moyen de le sauver…

-Mais elle a voulu me séparer de mon fils !

-Si elle n'utilise pas la poussière de fée il risque de mourir… Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est la seule solution… »

Il croisa le regard bleu de Belle. Il refusait de perdre son fils, il refusait de le voir mourir, il refusait de l'abandonner... Il soupira puis en regardant tristement son garçon et accepta. Blanche et Charmant partirent chercher la fée. Peu de temps après tout le monde arriva dont Bleu pour sauver le jeune garçon. Elle et le Dark One s'ignorèrent, Baelfire était plus important que tout le reste. Elle lâcha un peu de poussière sur la blessure du fils de Rumpelstiltskin. La poussière qui paraissait si ordinaire étincela au contact de sa peau, et cela faisait effet et le coup de poignard disparut sous leurs yeux ébahis sans laisser une cicatrice. Belle tenait la main de Baelfire en espérant qu'il régisse et qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour lui. Les secondes passèrent et aucune réactions. L'espoir de le voir en vie venait de partir ainsi que sa vie. Elle se mit à pleurer et câlina son Rumple d'un seul bras en continuant à tenir fermement la main de Baelfire et en soutenant son amant pour la perte de la chaire de sa chaire. Il était l'enfant le plus courageux qu'aucun d'eux n'avait jamais connu, il venait de se sacrifier non pas pour une personne mais pour tout un peuple, pour toute une population, pour tout un monde. Son acte courageux et héroïque restera graver dans leurs mémoires à jamais. Mais le destin en décida autrement, l'espoir réapparu quand elle sentit la main du garçon bouger. Elle le regarda et il commença à ouvrir ses yeux et à sourire faiblement. Il était en vie ! La poussière de fée venait de le sauver ! Rumple se mit à pleurais de joie en serrant son fils fort contre lui, il avait eu tellement peur. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer le perdre définitivement. Il était tout pour lui.

« Papa…

-Tout va bien fils… Tout va bien mon bon garçon… »

Il embrassa son front tendrement avec une manière très paternelle, il l'aimait tant son petit Baelfire. Belle expliqua aux autres tout ce qu'il venait de se passer dans les moindre détailles même pour la mort de Regina qui parut très sanglante et qui fit grimacer plusieurs personnes. Au moins La Méchante Reine ne pouvait plus tuer quiconque qui l'énerverait, encore moins l'héritière du trône, Blanche- Neige ou Belle. La plus grande menace de la Forêt enchantée venait de partir pour toujours.

Belle se tenu près de Baelfire et l'aida à s'allonger sur le lit jusque à coter pour qu'il puisse se reposer un peu après son acte incroyablement héroïque et ils discutèrent un peu. Elle l'aimait comme son propre enfant, elle lui parlait en jouant affectueusement avec deux ou trois mèches de ses cheveux. Rumple en profita pour prendre Blanche-Neige et son prince Charmant à part pour leur parler de quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur. Il les avait emmenés dans la cour près d'un pommier qui pourrait déjà.

« _Que voulez-vous Rumpelstiltskin ?_

-Je vous propose un deal chère Blanche-Neige !

-**Votre fils a failli mourir et vous voulez un deal ?**

-Mon fils va très bien ! J'aurais pu le voir mourir et j'en suis parfaitement contient ! Et malgré ce que vous pensez je l'aime ! Mais je pense que ce deal mettra les choses en… disons qu'elles redeviendront comme avant… Enfin presque !

-_Qu'est-ce que vous nous proposez ?_

-Je vous rends votre très cher royaume à une seule condition !

-**Laquelle ?** »

Blanche et son prince écoutèrent la proposition du Dark One, et cela leur sembler juste. Blanche était parfaitement d'accord ainsi que Charmant malgré qu'il n'allait pas trop aimer ce qu'il allait faire…

* * *

Les heures passèrent, Baelfire, Belle et Rumple étaient rentrés au Dark Castle. Le héros de la Forêt Enchanté se reposait sur son lit en bois en compagnie de la Belle et de son père. Ils discutaient beaucoup et Belle se décrocha de la conversation en pensant à son avenir mais surtout à son futur enfant. Elle caressait tendrement son ventre légèrement arrondi. Trois mois qu'elle était enceinte, trois mois où elle rêvait d'avoir son futur bambin et trois mois en moins à attendre l'arrivée d'un petit garçon ou d'une petite fille dans leur famille. Elle sorti de ses rêves avec la voix de Baelfire qui l'appela pour la énième fois:

« **Belle ! Houhou ! Belle ! Tu nous entends ?**

-_Oh Oui ! Pardon… J'étais dans mes pensées. Que disiez-vous ?_

-**On l'avait remarqué ! Et on parler juste du choix du prénom de mon futur petit frère !**

-Ou petite sœur ! Et maintenant que je sais que je vais être père, de nouveau ! On remarque bien ton petit ventre rond.

-_Oui… C'est ce que je pensais aussi._ »

Ils regardèrent tous le ventre peu gonflé de Belle. Ils étaient tous les trois si heureux de partager cette événement ensemble. La naissance était l'une des plus belles choses dans la vie d'une personne, donner naissance à un petit être humain encore pur et innocent était magique et magnifique. Et Belle donnera naissance à un tel être dans six mois environ. Elle en sera fière, elle en sera heureuse, elle sera comblée avec son enfant, Baelfire et son Rumple.

Rumpelstiltskin se rapprocha de celle qu'il aimait et lui caressait le ventre à son tour et lui fit un petit bisou dans le cou. Il était si heureux de fonder une famille avec Belle et Baelfire… Il était un homme comblé… Il était fou amoureux de Belle, il était prêt à tout pour elle. Il serait prêt à tout pour son bonheur, et il avait bien l'attention de donner une vie parfaite à sa Belle !

* * *

La nuit venait de tombée dans le royaume, les étoiles brillaient déjà et la lune, ronde et très blanche rayonna dans le somptueux château du Dark One. Belle était allongée, seule, sur son grand lit blanc parfaitement confortable avec un bouquin qu'elle avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque quelques heures plutôt. Ce livre parlait des nouveaux nés. Elle allait être maman pour la première fois et elle voulait être une bonne mère comme l'avait été la sienne avant sa mort… Elle avait peur de ne pas avoir l'instant maternelle, elle avait peur d'être une mauvaise mère… Mais elle savait qu'au côté de Rumple et de Baelfire elle apprendrait à le devenir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le livre sur les nourrissons la passionna, elle était littéralement scotchait par ce livre. Seule la main légèrement glacée et un peu verdâtre de son véritable amour qui se trouvait sous son menton put la détacher de son bouquin. Elle lui sourit et l'invita à s'asseoir à coter d'elle, ce qu'il fit. Il prit le livre de sa dulcinée et lit à voix haute le titre :

« _**La sagesse d'un nouvelle mère et de son nourrisson**_**.** Tu sais que ce livre est purement inutile et stupide ?!

-Non ! Moi je le trouve très instructif, et je suis sûr qu'il va m'aider pour devenir une bonne mère.

-J'ai lu ce même livre avant la naissance de Baelfire et il ne m'a absolument rien apprit ! J'ai pu devenir père rien qu'en me comportement comme tel envers mon fils et non grâce à ce maudit bouquin ! »

En même temps qu'il prononça ses paroles il jeta le bouquin par la fenêtre qui le fit disparaitre. Il prit sa pur Belle tellement douce et aimable dans ses bras. Il la serra contre elle et plongea sa tête dans ses cheveux si doux qui sentait un parfum exquis de miel et la rose. Elle le sera aussi contre elle en fermant les yeux et en murmurant :

« Tu penses que je serai une bonne mère ?

-Tu le serras ! J'en suis certains ! Tu es douce, polie, intelligente et très maternelle, surtout avec Baelfire. Tu seras même la mère parfaite ! Cette mère que chaque enfant rêve d'avoir !

-Merci…

-Je t'aime Belle…

-Je t'aime aussi Rumple…

-Tu es et seras toujours cette part de lumière dans ma vie qui me donne de l'espoir et qui me donne envie de devenir un homme meilleur. Merci pour tout ton amour…

-Je crois en toi… Tu ne te vois plus laid que tu ne l'es alors que tu es déjà un homme meilleur ! Sinon je ne te donnerai pas ma confiance…

-… Belle... Je… »

Il se releva pour admirait le pur visage angélique et sans défaut de son amour. Droit dans les yeux et avec une voix légèrement plus aiguë qui montra son anxiété il lui murmura tendrement :

« Belle… Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Elle le regarda avec stupéfaction qui se transforma rapidement en joie, elle était heureuse, joyeuse. En larme elle lui répond oui, plusieurs fois c'était le seule mot qu'elle arrivait à prononcer. Puis ils s'embrassèrent avec passions. Le véritable amour était une force incroyable, et pour eux c'est la plus magique et la plus belle chose qui puisse hésitait. Après une pure minute de silence il lui dit :

« On pourra se marier le plus tôt possible ! J'ai fait un deal avec Blanche-Neige et son prince charmant ! Je leur ai rendu leur royaume et en échange le prince doit nous marier !

-Mais tu ne savais pas que j'allais dire oui !

-Mais je l'espérai de tout cœur… »

Il l'embrassa langoureusement. Il l'aima vraiment, il ne voulait passer sa vie qu'avec elle. Ses mains qui était posée sur les joues doux de la belle descendirent vers les hanches de celle-ci, il caressa délicatement ses jambes, tel une poupée de porcelaine il l'a toucha délicatement sans lui faire de mal. Elle était si douce et précieuse à ses yeux. Il l'aima vraiment. Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui puis le rappela de sa grossesse ce qui le fit rire et il s'allongea sur le ventre, elle se mit sur lui, ventre contre dos et elle lui caressa ses cheveux puis l'embrassa au cou, et son dos. Il la déshabilla de passion en faisant déjà très attention à sa progéniture. Ils passèrent la nuit, nu, dans le bain et dans le lit heureux, à s'embrasser et à s'aimer sans aucune honte. Se soleil se leva et ils étaient encore en train de parler. Elle était nue sur le corps de son futur époux et il caressait doucement son dos et ses cheveux en continuant à lui parler. Vers la fin de leur conversation il lui dit :

« Mon amour… Endor-toi puis prépare toi à te marier dans quelques heures!

-Très bien... Mais… Je peux te demander quelque chose avant ?

-Bien sûr !

-J'aimerais parler à mon père avant qu'on se marie ! »

* * *

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.**_

_**Je ne posterai moins souvent à cause du rythme scolaire mais je n'oublie pas ma fic ;)**_

_**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez penser avec un review please!**_

_**Merci et à bientôt :D**_

_**Mthldezz**_


End file.
